


Getting the message (di loveslashangst)

by TJill



Series: Getting the message [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Benintenzionati, ma malaccorti tentativi di fare Cupido tramite messaggi sms (ambientato prima de Il Grande Gioco).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Getting the message [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Conversazione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/gifts).
  * A translation of [Getting the Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113556) by [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst). 



> **Ndt** : come sempre, un grazie speciale alla mia beta [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj), che si è fatta in quattro per rendere presentabili i miei pasticci ❤

**MESSAGGIO RICEVUTO**

_Mycroft: Hai ricevuto_ _il pacco_ _di prodotti per la casa? Ti prego di considerarli_ _un regalo per_ _la nuova casa._ _  
Sherlock: Vaffanculo.  
Mycroft: Farò programmare da Anthea un invio degli stessi ogni tre settimane circa  
Sherlock: Vaffanculo.  
Mycroft: Sto inoltrando a John, nel caso avesse richieste specifiche. Può contattarmi in qualsiasi momento.  
Sherlock: VAFFANCULO! _

Divertito, Mycroft s’infila il cellulare nel taschino sul petto. La gratitudine non è mai stata il punto forte di suo fratello, e sebbene il prendersi cura di Sherlock sia leggermente più pericoloso che imboccare a mani nude un serpente velenoso, lui si aggrappa alla convinzione che, in fondo, entrambi sappiano che sta facendo ciò che è meglio per il ragazzo.

Anche se Sherlock non è più un ragazzo. Quando era a malapena uscito dall’adolescenza, si potevano scusare le deplorevoli condizioni di vita come caratteristiche della giovinezza, ma una volta che Sherlock aveva superato il trentesimo compleanno, non c'era davvero alcuna scusa perché qualcuno brillante come il suo fratello minore vivesse costantemente da solo in trascurato squallore.

Quindi l'arrivo di John Watson, medico, soldato e avventuriero, era stata una manna dal cielo. Mycroft sospetta da almeno un decennio che, se Sherlock possiede effettivamente un’inclinazione sessuale sia decisamente orientata verso l'apprezzamento del maschile più che del femminile. Difficile dirlo, quando il ragazzo fa di tutto per seccare, irritare e tenere a distanza tutti coloro che potrebbero essere anche remotamente interessati a lui. Ma se mai fosse esistito qualcuno che potesse tentare suo fratello a qualcosa di simile alle emozioni umane, di certo il buon dottore, con la sua ferma lealtà, la sua testa sulle spalle e la sua natura non moralista, è il miglior candidato che Mycroft abbia esaminato da anni.

Quindi Mycroft opta come prima cosa per la tattica ovvia: rapisce educatamente John, si si spaccia per il misterioso arcinemico, quindi lo sottopone alternativamente a tentativi di corruzione e avvertimenti. Lo scambio è delizioso dal principio alla fine; John resiste con risolutezza ad ogni assalto, insinuazione, suggerimento e tentazione. Mycroft inizia a vedere cos’ha incuriosito Sherlock, perché John è in tutto e per tutto un uomo d'onore, con un’attraente dose di cocciutaggine e insolenza - un fratello d'armi. Nel bene e nel male, è perfettamente evidente che intende attaccarsi a Sherlock, e l'istinto del medico è di prendersi cura e di difendere quelli di cui è responsabile.

Il rapimento non sarebbe potuto andare meglio neppure se Mycroft avesse scritto la sceneggiatura lui stesso. Si trattiene a stento dal canticchiare allegramente tra sé mentre si allontana.

Non poteva aspettarsi che John si trasferisse semplicemente con Sherlock senza fare storie, né che sopravvivesse alla prima settimana senza fuggire per il terrore. (Alcuni dei precedenti coinquilini di Sherlock sono letteralmente scappati urlando, di solito dopo aver trovato quegli incubi che suo fratello definisce eufemisticamente "esperimenti"). Mycroft è deliziato quando John non solo sopravvive, ma Sherlock sembra accettarlo, non semplicemente come una pedina, ma come un compagno.

Meglio ancora, John è danneggiato giusto quel tanto che basta da essere interessante per Sherlock. Anche danneggiato giusto quel tanto da tollerarlo, e forse alla fine anche da amarlo. E quel passato militare - John ha bisogno di ordini a cui obbedire - sarà perfetto per preparare Sherlock al suo eventuale destino nel governo di Mycroft; è di gran lunga ora che Sherlock si abitui a dare ordini. Mycroft è fin troppo consapevole del fatto che Sherlock rifiuta di assumere un'autorità ufficiale per lo stesso motivo per cui rifiuta di obbedire all'autorità ufficiale: trova molto più utile e molto meno ‘noioso’ esistere al di fuori di tutte le regole e convenzioni sociali. Questo fa di lui un fantastico consulente investigativo, ma un terribile uomo in carriera per adattarsi ai progetti di Mycroft.

Ora Mycroft osserva il gioco di luci e ombre che scorre oltre finestrino dell’auto, considerando sia il problema in questione sia le proprie sue opzioni. Le frecciate, le prese in giro e gli insulti sono purtroppo sintomatici del fatto che Sherlock non sia progredito emotivamente oltre i quattordici anni, e sfortunatamente la maggior parte dei quattordicenni è decisamente ambivalente riguardo alla propria natura sessuale. Quindi, se Mycroft vuole far progredire suo fratello in ogni senso della parola, allora rimane la domanda: come può convincere Sherlock scopare per bene John in modo tale che nessuno dei due si faccia prendere dal panico e rovini quella che altrimenti sarebbe una relazione reciprocamente vantaggiosa?

È una domanda che ha iniziato a ossessionare Mycroft. Ultimamente, Sherlock è stato più stabile di quanto non fosse da mesi, forse anni, ma un periodo positivo così lungo potrebbe farlo precipitare in una ricaduta ancora più estrema nelle cattive abitudini. Mycroft deve risolvere il problema, poiché se tra un caso e l’altro Sherlock viene distratto da del sesso soddisfacente con un brav'uomo, sarà molto meno probabile che ritorni agli stupefacenti, e che sarà più gestibile per Mycroft e meno pericoloso per tutti gli altri.

Mycroft desidera per la millesima volta di poter semplicemente andare da John e chiedergli di prendersi cura di (e di scopare come si deve) suo fratello minore, ma non è la mano che gli è stata servita dal destino. Lo scenario migliore di una simile prospettiva: John accetta volentieri di prendersi cura dell'uomo che entrambi amano, inizia a lasciare che il suo alquanto imponente lato protettivo prenda il sopravvento, Sherlock fiuta una cospirazione, e John riesce a sfuggire alla sua ira petulante con la vita, gli arti, e la sanità mentale intatti. Lo scenario peggiore... non sopporta nemmeno di pensarci.

Tornando al problema attuale. Alcuni fratelli possono ingaggiare tra loro una rivalità familiare e restare comunque amichevoli durante la cena di Natale, ma non i ragazzi Holmes; Sherlock passa la maggior parte del tempo odiandolo, sfidandolo e augurandogli di crepare. Il che è comunque preferibile al suo essere annoiato. Non si può dire cosa potrebbe combinare il ragazzo se non è adeguatamente occupato. E se Sherlock non fosse in parti uguali "talvolta utile", "potenziale sprecato" e "spina nel culo", Mycroft si sarebbe lavato le mani di lui anni fa.

Mycroft tamburella le dita sul bracciolo. Accanto a lui, Anthea aspetta che emerga dai suoi pensieri. Lui le dà una breve occhiata. Lei gli fa un breve sorriso. Entrambi si voltano dall’altra parte in una comprensione reciproca che ci hanno messo anni a coltivare.

Mycroft suppone che potrebbe tentare di nuovo con la corruzione; a quanto pare, il pensiero di imbrogliare suo fratello maggiore diverte Sherlock, e John avrà di certo bisogno di innumerevoli migliaia di sterline per riparare i danni costanti che Sherlock farà inevitabilmente al loro alloggio condiviso. Tuttavia, ora che John conosce il vero legame tra Mycroft e Sherlock sarà più difficile creare un pretesto plausibile per un simile pagamento.

Di colpo gli viene un'idea e, ancora una volta, deve ringraziare John per il suo divertimento. Una transazione finanziaria può proprio fornire la soluzione a questo problema.

Mycroft si gira di nuovo verso Anthea e le spiega il piano.

Lei ridacchia fino a Trafalgar Square.

Mycroft lo considera un segno positivo.

_John: Sherlock, perché tuo fratello mi sta mandando un sms offrendo prodotti per la pulizia?  
Sherlock: Non rispondere.  
John: Ho già chiesto il Fairy al limone x i piatti.   
Sherlock: Non rispondere.  
John: Perché non lasciare che M paghi per i beni di prima necessità?  
Sherlock: Perché mio fratello è intrinsecamente malvagio. NON RISPONDERE._

John trae una certa perversa soddisfazione dall'usare il contenuto del pacco regalo di Mycroft. A parte il fatto che ciò fa mettere il broncio a Sherlock in modi divertenti che implicano l'uso operistico del divano, il maggiore degli Holmes ha davvero un gusto eccellente.

"Quali garanzie abbiamo che quella non contenga dispositivi di sorveglianza?" dice Sherlock.

John considera l'innocente saponetta. "Perché fa la schiuma, non mostra traccia di cavi o altra tecnologia e -" solleva al naso il blocchetto trafilato - "odora di verbena citronella."

Sherlock incrocia le braccia, guardandolo male. "Traditore."

John posa l’offensiva saponetta e si sciacqua le mani per poi asciugare e impilare i piatti. Il compito non gli pesa, davvero, dato che imporre quel po' di ordine che riesce sulla vita di Sherlock e, per estensione, sulla propria, è già di per sé una ricompensa (Sebbene privatamente si aggrappi alla speranza che Sherlock possa apprezzare lo sforzo, dovesse mai prendere l'abitudine di notare tali cose.)

Mentre ripone l'ultimo piatto, John si rende conto che tutto questo è piuttosto domestico, sia il rassettare che il battibecco affettuoso. È vero, lui e Sherlock si relazionano in un modo che nessun coinquilino normale e sano di mente prenderebbe mai in considerazione, ma a John manca solo un grembiule con i volant per essere la governante di Sherlock. E, naturalmente, quando si pensa a un ex militare in grembiule con i volant, perché si dovrebbe essere sorpresi che...

Aggrotta le sopracciglia, seccato, mentre il Problema inizia di nuovo a tormentarlo. Si agita, desiderando ardentemente qualcosa di utile da fare con le mani, ma risentendosi del pensiero che le faccende domestiche degne di un grembiule coi pizzi siano l'unica cosa che è in grado di fare in quell' appartamento.

E francamente, si sta stancando di correggere le persone quando, dopo le presentazioni, presumono che sia il partner di Sherlock. Di quell’altro tipo - non che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in questo, va tutto bene - e non che gli piacerebbe davvero esserlo. Diavolo, Sarah è praticamente la sua ragazza. Be’, lo sarebbe se loro due fossero mai stati in stato di veglia allo stesso tempo e abbastanza a lungo da renderlo ufficialmente ufficiale.

Le dita di John tamburellano irrequiete sul piano di lavoro e all'improvviso sembra impossibile stare in piedi in un modo che non gli faccia dolere la gamba in modi decisamente non psicosomatici.

"Tutti presumono che siamo una coppia," dice alla fine. "E sto iniziando a capire perché."

"Tutti sono idioti," afferma Sherlock. "E perché è importante?"

"Suppongo che non lo sia," ammette John. "Per te, almeno."

Sherlock alza un sopracciglio trionfante. "Se ti importasse davvero, John, non ti saresti trasferito qui. O avresti traslocato altrove dopo il nostro primo caso."

John si concentra sull'innocente saponetta nel suo piattino come se potesse rispondere alla domanda che lo tormenta da quando ha messo piede per la prima volta in quel folle appartamento.

"No, non lo faccio," dice Sherlock, come se la risposta lo annoiasse.

"Non fai cosa?" dice lui, sorpreso.

"Intraprendo rapporti sessuali, con me stesso o altre persone." Di nuovo, Sherlock avrebbe potuto star parlando del colore della tappezzeria.

John gli lancia un'occhiataccia, messo all’angolo. "Cosa ti fa pensare che stavo per chiederti proprio questo?"

Sherlock si esamina minuziosamente le unghie di una mano. "Cosa ti fa pensare che crederò che non stessi per farlo?"

John dà le spalle al piano di lavoro - e al sapone. "Sei insopportabile."

Sherlock scrolla le spalle. "Sei ossessionato."

Lui avvampa. "Non è vero."

"John," dice Sherlock con tagliente condiscendenza. "La mia sessualità o la sua mancanza è stata l'argomento della prima conversazione totalmente onesta che tu e io abbiamo mai avuto. Io sono sposato con il mio lavoro. Tu sei sposato con la tua nozione di te stesso come donnaiolo. Entrambi siamo contenti delle identità che abbiamo scelto. Perché mettere in discussione qualcosa che evidentemente funziona?" Sherlock si appoggia su un gomito, prima beffardo e poi curioso. "A meno che io non abbia ragione..."

"Il che non è garantito." Nonostante John sappia che questa è una difesa debole.

"Sulla base delle numerose volte in cui mi hai istigato a litigare per poi andartene indignato,” dice Sherlock, "parte della tua nuova identità sta nel dimostrarti un uomo buono e ‘normale’ nonostante la tua scelta di compagnia e di hobby. Lo fai atteggiandoti a martire nelle mie mani insensibili, così sarà colpa mia che tu sia finito in questa insolita sistemazione."

È come provare a ballare il valzer con un saltarello a molla scentrato "Quale insolita sistemazione?"

"L'ho appena capito," dice Sherlock. "In realtà è geniale, ma richiederà..." Considera John per un lungo, inquisitorio momento.

Le guance di John si scaldano sotto l'abbronzatura che non sembra mai sbiadire, non importa da quanto tempo sia a casa. Gli piacerebbe lo scrutino di Sherlock se non fosse un’arma a doppio taglio, ma lo sopporta perché è troppo orgoglioso per cedere, ora che è stata lanciata una sfida. "Cosa? Richiederà cosa?"

"No." Le palpebre di Sherlock si abbassano leggermente, il che potrebbe essere una specie di concessione, se solo John sapesse come leggere quell'uomo, poi Sherlock si lascia cadere di nuovo sul divano. "Non lo farai mai e io non lo proverò più. Dimentica che l’ho menzionato. Non importa."

"No," dice John, ora tanto incazzato quanto imbarazzato. "Hai iniziato tu, Sherlock, e adesso finisci, perché chiaramente non stai solo parlando di coinquilini o non lo faresti sembrare un fottuto matrimonio combinato. Cosa non farò e cosa non proverai mai più?"

"È comunque una pessima battuta," dice Sherlock. "Un vecchio amico entra in un obitorio ... Eppure, avresti potuto rifiutarti, ma non l'hai fatto. Avresti potuto voltarti dall'altra parte quando ti ho avvertito di non guardare, eppure volevi vedere, proprio tanto quanto me. Ora vuoi che io sia l'eroe quando hai bisogno di qualcuno da idolatrare e il cattivo quando hai bisogno di qualcuno da biasimare."

John si appoggia al piano di lavoro. "Non lusingarti."

"Non ne ho bisogno," dice Sherlock con noncuranza. "Lo farai tu per me." Alza lo sguardo, ferocemente trionfante. "O ti sei dimenticato che leggo il tuo blog?"

John resiste a malapena alla tentazione di tirare la saponetta addosso al suo coinquilino.

"Non lo farei, se fossi in te," dice Sherlock. "Maledettamente costosa, quella."

Quando la saponetta lo colpisce in mezzo al petto, l'unico consulente investigativo del mondo emette un grugnito sorpreso molto gratificante.

_Sherlock: Devo parlarti. Sto arrivando.  
Mycroft: Sono occupato. Prendi appuntamento.  
Sherlock: In ascensore, quarto piano.  
Mycroft: Chiamata la sicurezza.  
Sherlock: Bene. Il gioco è incominciato._

Nonostante la mezza dozzina di uomini della sicurezza altamente addestrati, il più recente sistema d’allarme e la vigilanza del suo staff neanche tre minuti dopo Sherlock appare sulla poltrona di fronte alla scrivania di Mycroft. Suo fratello minore sembra silenziosamente furioso e un po' sulla difensiva, gli lancia un'occhiataccia da sotto quella zazzera scarmigliata che considera capelli.

"Suppongo che sarebbe inutile dirti di uscire e prendere un appuntamento con Anthea come un autentico essere umano?" dice Mycroft.

"Perché John non va via?" chiede Sherlock.

Mycroft batte le palpebre due volte prima di riprendersi. "John Watson, vuoi dire?"

Gli insoliti occhi chiari di Sherlock rendono l’occhiataccia di qualche grado più glaciale. "Sì, intendo il dannato John Watson," ringhia suo fratello minore. "C’è un altro 'John' che valga la pena di notare? Questa cosa mi sta tormentando ormai da settimane. Perché rimane?"

L'opportunità non potrebbe essere più perfetta neanche se Mycroft l’avesse architettata lui stesso, cosa che, ammettiamolo, ha in gran parte fatto.

"Be’,” dice con prudenza, "non è certo per il motivo che stai pensando."

Lo sguardo truce di Sherlock esige che continui.

Mycroft attraversa l'ufficio per appollaiarsi sul bordo della sua scrivania. "Non starà con te per sempre, Sherlock."

"Lo so." L’atteggiamento difensivo di Sherlock è promettente. Di solito, le persone entrano ed escono dalla sua vita senza che lui se ne accorga, e tanto meno se ne preoccupi.

"Dovresti davvero goderti il tempo che hai," consiglia Mycroft.

"E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?" Il tono di Sherlock è tagliente in un modo che non ha nulla a che fare con la semplice noia o impazienza. Di bene in meglio.

Mycroft atteggia il viso alla calma. "Significa che hai carenza di amici."

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, mentre tira i fili di una cucitura sul bracciolo dell’estremamente costosa poltrona in broccato veneziano. "Risparmiami la facciata premurosa."

Mycroft si sporge in avanti, e cerca di essere più serio possibile. "John se ne andrà, Sherlock, perché è un brav'uomo."

"E io non lo sono," dice Sherlock, imbronciato.

"Cerchi di esserlo," dice Mycroft. "Ma per quanto John sia danneggiato, lui funziona ancora entro limiti normali, motivo per cui la vita che hai costruito per te stesso non gli andrà bene per sempre. Non può - non tutte le sue ferite sono psicosomatiche; un uomo può sopportare solo fino a un certo punto.”

"Io sono un male per lui." Mycroft osserva Sherlock che disseziona questo pensiero, rigirandolo da tutte le angolazioni come se stesse cercando un modo per ingrandirlo o amplificalo fino a renderlo coerente. Nonostante tutta la genialità del ragazzo, piccole cose di questo tipo per lui sono sempre una battaglia.

Mycroft accantona l'insinuazione con una scrollata di spalle, anche se lascia che metta radici. "Quindi goditi l'amicizia di John mentre ce l'hai. Voi due giovate alla difesa di questa città."

Lo scatto del sopracciglio è tagliente come un rasoio. "Non te ne frega niente della difesa di questa città."

I puerili attacchi personali di Sherlock onestamente lo annoiano. "Tengo molto a questo paese. Londra è in questo paese. E francamente, tu scegli in modo molto più intelligente di John le tue priorità; tu hai il tuo lavoro, mentre John insegue gonnelle di cui non gl’importa davvero."

Sherlock fa partire il sogghigno beffardo. "Le tue strategie, fratello caro, sono così ovvie che le capirebbe anche un bambino."

Mycroft si appoggia all’indietro. "Ma non mi sbaglio, vero?"

"Certo che sì." L'agitazione delle dita aumenta di ritmo, un costante pizzicare la cucitura ormai disfatta del bracciolo.

"A proposito di cosa, in particolare, mi sbaglio?" La calma è la chiave per irritare suo fratello fino a spingerlo all’azione. "Sul tuo avere un lavoro, sul tuo aver bisogno del lavoro o su John a cui non importa delle gonnelle che insegue?"

"A proposito di..." La confusione di Sherlock si trasforma rapidamente in rabbia, una delle poche emozioni con cui è mai stato veramente a suo agio. "Lo stai facendo di nuovo. Odio quando lo fai."

"Facendo cosa?" Mycroft ammette colpevolmente tra sé che far infuriare suo fratello minore è quasi soddisfacente quanto prendersi cura di lui.

"Tu rigiri tutto quanto…" Sherlock si alza dalla sedia, poi ci si sprofonda di nuovo, a disagio. Il povero ragazzo è giustamente incerto su quale mossa gli farà perdere lo scontro e - come il suo coinquilino - è troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di essere stato battuto in astuzia.

Mycroft rivolge a suo fratello uno sguardo di pacato interesse.

È sinceramente sorpreso che Sherlock non trovi qualcosa da lanciare. Invece, il suo sguardo penetrante rivela che Sherlock si è annoiato di questo gioco di comunicazione non verbale e di confusi segnali emotivi. "La psicologia inversa ha smesso di funzionare su di me quando ho compiuto quattro anni e ho iniziato a essere in grado di estrapolare motivi."

"E se io pensassi che tu sia maturato oltre quello stadio," ribatte Mycroft, lasciando cadere la finzione di essere premuroso, "questo non sarebbe necessario."

Gira le spalle a suo fratello abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di uscire con il suo solito turbinio irritato. Dopo aver contato fino a cinque, Mycroft chiama di nuovo la sicurezza, inviandoli questa volta nella direzione giusta.

Non è il caso di dare a Sherlock il motivo per accusarlo di essere noioso.

_John: Dove sei?  
Sherlock: Sulla Strand.  
John: Est o ovest?  
Sherlock: Est. Perso il sospetto. Stagli dietro.  
John: Lo intercetto.  
Sherlock: Sparargli = utile. Evita arterie principali. Serve vivo._

Sherlock preme il tampone di fortuna sulla gamba del sospettato. Il giovane emette un guaito soddisfacente.

"Non essere così melodrammatico," dice Sherlock. “È una ferita pulita. Vivrai e avrai una bella cicatrice da mostrare ai tuoi amichetti teppisti."

"Levati dalle palle," ringhia il sospetto. "Perché non mi lasci in pace?"

"Perché sei colpevole." Preme. "La collana."

"Quale - CAZZO! - collana?" Il sospettato sta gridando dal dolore.

"Quella molto carina che potrebbe salvarti la pelle," dice Sherlock. "L'hai rubata, ma non hai ucciso la ragazza per prenderla, e se non smetti di scappare e inizi a parlare, quando arriveranno l’ispettore capo e il resto del Met..."

Le sirene che si avvicinano puntualizzano la necessità di giocare un po' sporco. Sherlock fa segno a John di andare loro incontro. Con un po’ di fortuna, il fascino disinvolto del suo coinquilino tratterrà la polizia per qualche vitale secondo in più.

La faccia pallida del sospetto perde ancora una sfumatura o due di colore nella luce fioca.

"Banco dei pegni o antiquario?" chiede Sherlock.

"Non so cosa di stai--"

Sherlock spinge forte il tampone dentro la ferita fresca. "È nel terzo cassetto del lato destro della dannata scrivania, quindi smettila di giocare e dimmi cosa ne hai fatto del mobile. So che saresti tornato là più tardi."

Allenta la presa giusto il tanto che basta perché l’uomo riesca, tra un ansimo e l’altro, a dirgli quello che gli serve.

I piccoli scagnozzi di Lestrade lo tirano via. Sherlock glielo permette, un ghigno Lo trascinano fino al perimetro velocemente delimitato. Lui non si prende la briga di lottare, si limita a sbarazzarsi di loro, poi scivola via con John.

Gli piace un sacco infinocchiare Lestrade.

Mentre la loro camminata furtiva si trasforma in una vera e propria corsa, John sta al passo senza problemi. Il suo leale compagno. Troppo leale, forse. Sempre pronto a seguire Sherlock nella mischia.

Corrono veloci tra le ombre, loro due. John in questo è sempre stato bravo, il che è un sollievo, dato che la maggior parte di coloro che hanno tentato di stargli dietro hanno retto a malapena per parte di un caso. Inoltre, John ha una mira dannatamente buona, il che è anche utile, e non sembra intralciato dalla pistola infilata nel retro dei pantaloni.

Sherlock si chiede se c'è qualche brivido psicosessuale associato al seguire una pista mentre l'acciaio freddo ti si sfrega sulla schiena. Sicuramente ci dev’essere. Deve fare una ricerca a proposito.

Ma simili pensieri non sono ciò che dovrebbe attirare la sua attenzione. Sherlock cerca di non guardare il suo amico. Di non guardare le linee ben proporzionate e compatte del culo di John Watson mentre corre a rotta di collo.

(Aveva già osservato John in passato ed è uno spettacolo sorprendentemente intrigante. Quella sua facciata di semplice, disinvolta, trascurabile normalità svanisce e rivela qualcosa di molto più determinato. Più primordiale, avido ed elettrizzante quando finalmente viene sguinzagliato nel mondo.

Come lui, John non sopporta di essere confinato a non fare altro che le solite cose. Entrambi sono all’apice della gioia nel bel mezzo di un inseguimento.)

E Sherlock deve ammettere che John è abbastanza attraente. Ha un bel sorriso, che di certo non è sprecato in compagnia femminile - e no, questa NON è una fitta di invidia, che sarebbe palesemente ridicola. John si muove bene, con o senza lo zoppicare psicosomatico. Russa di tanto in tanto, anche se musicalmente, spesso in triadi minori di LA. È militarmente ossessivo nella sua toeletta quotidiana, anche se i suoi vestiti sono noiosi in modo incredibile. Inoltre attacca Sherlock se precisamente più di quattro piatti sono lasciati nel lavello. (Ha testato questa ipotesi numerose volte nel corso delle settimane.)

John ha delle belle mani.

No. Non belle. Mani utili. Mani che sanno come maneggiare una pistola, che è il tipo di protezione di cui Sherlock ha bisogno mentre si avvicinano alla vetrina cadente. Il Met andrà a cercarli a breve. Il tempo è essenziale, supponendo che qualche bastardo opportunista non abbia trovato la prova prima di loro. Il vero assassino non è abbastanza stupido da lasciare un indizio che lo colleghi al crimine, come quel gioiello, dove qualcuno può facilmente trovarlo, soprattutto ora che il nome di Sherlock è pubblicamente accostato a un omicidio in fase d’indagine. (Sul serio, Lestrade quando imparerà a essere discreto?)

John lo copre mentre Sherlock scassina la serratura. La vicinanza dev’essere accidentale, perché sicuramente sarebbe più facile mirare e fare fuoco con una pistola con più spazio, non con la schiena di John premuta contro la propria, anche se la vicinanza non è... invadente. E di certo il percepibile sussulto del respiro di John è dovuto alla sua preoccupazione di essere di nuovo arrestato, questa volta per porto abusivo di armi, piuttosto che per il loro contatto fisico.

Contatto. Dall'angolo centrale del trapezio destro fino al punto di connessione alla base del collo e della spalla. Calore. John è caldo, anche se sicuramente solo per lo sforzo; riprende fiato in fretta, ma la sua temperatura corporea rimane elevata per dieci o quindici minuti dopo un inseguimento.

"Be’?" dice John, impaziente. "Ci sei?"

In risposta Sherlock spalanca la porta. Reprime la tentazione di agguantare John, tirarlo dentro e pomiciarlo col massimo impegno anche se potrebbe facilmente dare la colpa all'adrenalina che al momento sta dilagando in entrambi i loro corpi. John potrebbe persino rispondere all'assalto, accoglierlo volentieri, forse. La curiosità è quasi sufficiente per fargli intraprendere l'esperimento.

Ma quello non è ciò che lui fa. Non è ciò che lui è E Mycroft ha ragione, anche se lo irrita. È buono e giusto essere intrigato da quest'uomo che in qualche modo si è perfettamente armonizzato con la sua vita, ma verrà il giorno in cui John si stancherà della sua follia e se ne andrà. Meglio non farsi coinvolgere fin dal principio; finisce sempre male per l'altro tizio.

Anche se Mycroft sogghignerebbe all'infinito se Sherlock ammettesse mai che ci sono alcune cose che ancora non capisce del tutto.

"Cosa ti prende?" dice John, sfiorandolo mentre lo supera. "Troviamo quella fottuta cosa e portiamola fuori di qui prima che scompaia per sempre."

Sherlock si riscuote e si concentra sul semplice compito di trovare il mobile giusto tra centinaia di altri, al buio.

_Sherlock: Ti odio.  
Mycroft: Lo so.  
Sherlock: John non è attratto da me.  
Mycroft: Né tu da lui.  
Sherlock: Sta’ zitto.  
Mycroft: Ho incaricato Anthea di fissarti un appuntamento alle 1:30.  
Sherlock: Non ho bisogno di un appuntamento.  
Mycroft: Sciocchezze. Che tipo d’uomo non prenderebbe del tempo per il suo unico fratello?  
Sherlock: Uno onesto.  
Mycroft: Ci vediamo alle 1:30._

Sherlock non si fa vedere all'appuntamento, anche se le telecamere a circuito chiuso lo mostrano mentre fa avanti e indietro sul marciapiede, parzialmente oscurato dagli alberi per oltre undici minuti. Mycroft è divertito dal fatto che suo fratello sia abbastanza agitato da non preoccuparsi di essere visibile.

E Mycroft ride apertamente quando Sherlock alla fine fa un gestaccio alla telecamera e si allontana con aria tempestosa. La cosa sta procedendo magnificamente.

Mycroft inoltre non invidia al povero John la tortura che inevitabilmente seguirà ogni volta che Sherlock Holmes non può evitare di affrontare qualcosa di emotivo.

Se il bravo dottore sopravvive al broncio imminente, è un uomo migliore di quanto Mycroft abbia sperato.

_Mycroft: Stai attento.  
John: Come hai ottenuto questo numero?  
Mycroft: Sarà di cattivo umore.  
John: Ho appena cambiato numero  
Mycroft: Solo un avvertimento amichevole.  
John: Cos’hai fatto a Sherlock?  
Mycroft: Niente, e questo è il problema._

Non è che John stia di per sé ignorando l'avvertimento di Mycroft, solo che non è sempre facile stabilire quando Sherlock è il suo normale sé stesso petulante, rispetto a quando è sul serio e sinceramente agitato per qualcosa. In parte John suppone di poter incolpare il caso del furto di gioielli, che non è andato bene da quando la scrivania è scomparsa e Sherlock ha avuto un breve ma impressionante faccia a faccia a suon di urla con la sergente Donovan riguardo alla giurisdizione e al manomettere le prove e tutto quanto, ma...

Sherlock lo sta osservando.

Quando all’inizio si erano trasferiti lì, essere osservato sarebbe stato uno strano tipo di complimento, una conferma che lui era abbastanza interessante da occupare l'attenzione di Sherlock per più di tre secondi. In effetti, c’erano stati momenti in cui John aveva desiderato che Sherlock lo NOTASSE davvero.

Ora capisce che idiota è stato. Questo è peggio delle telecamere di sicurezza, perché è ovunque E non smette mai. E poiché Sherlock non dice mai nulla ad alta voce, gli è impossibile capire perché diavolo lui sia diventato così dannatamente affascinante.

Riesce a sopportare 46 ore di veglia di scrutino spietato e costante prima di scattare. "Cosa c’è?"

Sherlock inclina la testa, ancora concentrato. "Una delle tue narici è leggermente più grande dell'altra."

Fosse stato chiunque altro, John avrebbe immaginato di non averlo sentito bene. "Ti ci sono voluti due giorni per valutare le dimensioni delle mie narici?"

Sherlock si appollaia sul bordo del divano, con lo sguardo degli occhi chiari inquietante come sempre. "E hai un po’ di barba, proprio sull’angolo della mascella."

La situazione ora assume un senso. "È per il caso."

"Manchi ogni volta quel pezzetto," continua Sherlock, come se non lo avesse sentito. "Non importa quanto sia accurato il resto della tua toeletta.”

"Troveremo la collana," lo rassicura John.

"Le tue scarpe si consumano di più sul bordo esterno che su quello interno," afferma Sherlock. "E riordini solo le cose giuste, non importa quanto complesso e sconcertante pasticcio io lasci."

"E allora?” dice John. "Sì, ho obiezioni al trovare vetrini di tessuti dove mi preparo la colazione. E sono stato dannatamente paziente riguardo ai bulbi oculari nel microonde. È come vivere con l'equivalente scientifico del Mostro di Milwaukee*."

Sherlock accantona il tutto con un gesto. "Non ho mai scopato con delle prove*."

"Molto lieto di sentirlo." Il cellulare di John trilla prima che possa continuare il loro lite su Dio-sa-cosa.

_Mycroft: Ho un’offerta da farti.  
John: Non è un buon momento. Scrivi più tardi  
Mycroft: Contratto per studio privato.  
John: Ho già un lavoro, grazie.  
Mycroft: Sei cifre. In Derbyshire. 1 mese per sistemarsi. Tutte le spese pagate. Contratto in e-mail.  
John: Perché io? Perché ora?  
Mycroft: Controlla l'e-mail. Leggi il contratto. Tutto avrà senso._

Se non altro perché gli dà qualcosa da fare oltre a scontrarsi con Sherlock, John controlla la sua e-mail. Sicuro come l’oro, quel bastardo inquietante - attraverso quella che sembra essere una e-mail senza mittente che in qualche modo non viene catturata dal filtro antispam - gli ha inviato un contratto e un'offerta.

Non intende davvero leggerla, ma una volta iniziato, fissa lo schermo, sbalordito.

"Cosa ti ha offerto?"

"Derbyshire," dice John.

"Oh, questa è proprio una bastardata," dice Sherlock. "Ti ha promesso un pony e anche una formosa segretaria bionda?"

"Non mi sono mai piaciuti i pony." John scorre il contratto scaricato, incapace di credere a ciò che sta vedendo.

"Suppongo che si offra di pulirti il culo e darti una dose giornaliera di caviale e champagne se solo ti precipiti ad obbedire a ogni suo capriccio."

"In realtà," sbatte le palpebre. "Mi ha offerto un lavoro. Studio privato. Sei cifre. E aiuterei i veterani."

"Risparmiami i fratelli d’armi."

Le guance e le orecchie gli bruciano, ma John non alza lo sguardo.

"Sarai in suo potere" C'è una punta di supplica nel tono tagliente. "Sei l'unica cosa che non controlla completamente."

Il silenzio è rotto solo dai deboli clic di John che scorre la mail.

"Anzi, dimentica quello che ho detto. Dovresti davvero accettare," dice Sherlock all’improvviso.

John alza lo sguardo.

"È l'unico modo in cui un uomo come te potrebbe mai meritare uno studio del genere."

"Essere vendicativo non mi convincerà a restare."

"Voglio dire, la stabilità non è il tuo punto di forza in questo momento, vero, John?"

Quello colpisce un po’ troppo vicino al bersaglio. John afferra il giubbotto.

"Cosa stai facendo?" chiede Sherlock.

"Sto considerando l'offerta di Mycroft," dice, sistemandosi il giubbotto e tirando su la zip.

Sherlock si riaccomoda sul divano, con braccia incrociate e linguaggio del corpo ostile. "Giusto, vai a piangere dalla tua ragazza. Probabilmente lei sarebbe felice di trasferirsi nel Derbyshire CON te."

"Sì," dice John, più arrabbiato di quanto non sia mai stato con questo cazzone arrogante. "Quindi scusami se andrò da qualcuno che NON pensa che io sia un idiota."

Sbatte la porta. Forte.

_Sig.ra. Hudson: Una piccola lite coniugale, caro?  
Sherlock: Vada via.  
Sig.ra. Hudson: Tornerà abbastanza presto, tesoro. Sbattono le porte in quel modo solo quando ti amano davvero.  
Sherlock: Per favore, vada via.  
Sig.ra. Hudson: Ti porterò il tè tra mezz'ora, e quei piccoli frollini zuccherati che ti piacciono tanto. E qualche biscotto alla marmellata per il dottore, quando torna.  
Sherlock: Non voglio che torni.  
Sig.ra. Hudson: Sì che lo vuoi, caro. Ti lascio solo per un po’, salgo più tardi. _


	2. Negoziati

Il fresco della sera colpisce John come uno schiaffo in faccia. Deve aver perso la testa; non c'è altra spiegazione per aver permesso a Sherlock di fargli saltare i nervi in questo modo. E dopo tutto quello che ha passato con quel lunatico, John dovrebbe sapere bene che è inutile aspettarsi empatia o gentilezza o una qualsiasi emozione umana dal suo coinquilino-chiaramente-alieno-dello-spazio-profondo. Le ultime meschine frecciate sono servite solo a ricordargli che sciocco è stato a rimanere così a lungo.

Il suo cellulare cinguetta.

_Mycroft: Saresti uno sciocco a non accettare l'offerta._

La rabbia ribolle fino ad esplodere: "Sì, dannazione, LO SO!" John scaraventa il cellulare nel cestino più vicino. "Checca insopportabile."

Fa ben cinque passi prima di ripensarci. A differenza di alcuni antisociali cosiddetti geni, John non ha un onnipotente fratello maniaco del controllo a finanziarlo quando distrugge le sue cose. Harry l'avrebbe ucciso se le avesse rotto il telefono, anche se era stato un regalo della sua ex. Sconfitto, arrossato dal freddo e frustrato, John torna a raccattare i pezzi del cellulare. Il suo rimontaggio è solo un'altra delle umiliazioni della giornata.

Il suo cattivo umore peggiora ancora quando John nota che la più vicina telecamera di sicurezza è stata puntata su di lui. Fa scattare in posizione il pannello posteriore del cellulare, la furia lo fa balzare in piedi.

"DIO TI MALEDICA!" grida alla telecamera. "Mi LASCERESTI DA SOLO, CAZZO, così posso PENSARE per un minuto?!"

È sorpreso quando un vecchio pensionato barcollante gli dà una pacca sul braccio. "Capisco proprio come ti senti," dice il gentiluomo. "Quelle cose ficcanaso sono dovunque, diavolo. Nemmeno io le sopporto."

John chiude la bocca e strizza gli occhi, chiedendosi quando di preciso sia andato fuori di testa.

Be’, probabilmente all'incirca nello stesso momento in cui ha lasciato che il suo ‘amico’ lo convincesse ad andare ad abitare con Sherlock Holmes.

John s’infila in tasca sia il cellulare che le mani e si allontana di nuovo. Non ha mai avuto un bisogno così disperato di raggiungere la sicurezza e il buonsenso dell'appartamento di Sarah, dove non ci sono geni pazzi o arcinemici o teste nel fottuto frigorifero.

E anche se è determinato a tornare a qualcosa che assomiglia alla realtà, John mostra il dito medio a tutte le telecamere a circuito chiuso mentre le supera. Ciascuna ruota per seguire i suoi movimenti e John giura di poter percepire attraverso le lenti la divertita disapprovazione di Mycroft.

"Sto cominciando a capire perché Sherlock ti odia così tanto," mormora a bassa voce mentre fa un altro gestaccio.

_Mycroft: Mio fratello ha mangiato?  
Sig.ra. Hudson: Mi ha lanciato il vassoio in testa, ma non è sorprendente, tutto considerato.  
Mycroft: Mi tenga informato, per favore, se il suo umore dovesse cambiare.  
Sig.ra. Hudson: Non sono la sua governante, signore.  
Mycroft: Ha bisogno di un amico, non di una governante.  
Sig.ra. Hudson: Andrò a trovarlo più tardi, signore._

Quando apre la porta di casa, il cuore di Sarah batte più forte, e non in senso positivo: il suo dottore, di norma placido, è arruffato e silenziosamente furioso.

Allora si rende conto della causa più probabile dello stress di John. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che quel bastardo egoista gli si sarebbe di nuovo rivoltato contro. Spalanca la porta. "Sherlock?"

John annuisce, sorridendo torvo. "Adesso mi piacerebbe un po' di compagnia normale."

"Allora sei nel posto sbagliato," lo prende in giro. "Posso andarti bene lo stesso?"

"Sì, grazie." La bacia per salutarla, molto più fraterno di quanto lei preferirebbe. L’abbraccia. Lei lo lascia fare perché è buono, solido, caldo, maschio e... gentile. Vuole sempre che questa sia la volta in cui non è solo un bacetto sulla guancia e un abbraccio, e non lo è mai.

Sfortunatamente, questa sequenza è diventata una routine: Sherlock fa qualcosa di insensibile e crudele per allontanare John, John va da lei per un assaggio di realtà che serva a radicarlo e centrarlo. Poi lei e lui non scopano, John dorme come un gentiluomo sul divano, e dopo pochi minuti dal successivo sms, è fuori e corre dietro alla calamita per disastri chiamata ‘Sherlock’.

E solo l’osservare gli sguardi tra loro due durante quel primo appuntamento da incubo senza fine le aveva reso chiaro tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere. Forse i ragazzi nemmeno se ne rendono conto. Forse non faranno mai davvero nulla al riguardo, ma quali che siano i dettagli, il dottor John Watson è un uomo impegnato, e Sherlock Holmes difficilmente sembra il tipo che ama condividere.

Era stata arrabbiata per un po’ – le sembrava di essere stata usata - ma John è sempre stato troppo dolce, affascinante e bisognoso di compagnia sana di mente perché lei lo allontanasse a lungo. Inoltre, lui la apprezza sul serio. È gentile con lei. La fa stare bene con sé stessa. Se solo potessero risolvere l'intera faccenda del non fare sesso, sarebbe il fidanzato perfetto. Ma sebbene John dica spesso quanto non veda l'ora di fare l'amore con lei, Sarah non ha intenzione di trattenere il respiro nell’attesa che lui lo faccia davvero.

Quindi stanotte, invece della semplice scopata per cui sa che John pensa di essere finalmente pronto, Sarah lo fa sedere e gli offre per l'ennesima volta la sua attenzione solidale mentre John si lamenta di Sherlock. Riguarda Sherlock perché riguarda SEMPRE Sherlock. Non importa come inizi lo sfogo, si arriva sempre a lui... qualunque cosa sia Sherlock. E poiché a Sarah importa sul serio di cosa succede a John, gli dice d’impiegare il tempo che le ci vorrà per farsi una doccia tranquilla per pensare davvero a ciò che l'offerta di Mycroft potrebbe realmente significare.

L'intera tecnica del "pensa mentre mi faccio la doccia" è una tattica che negli ultimi tempi ha usato sempre più spesso, in parte perché sembra funzionare, e in parte perché dopo una giornata in piedi davvero fottutamente lunga, ha bisogno di circa quindici minuti di costante acqua calda per convincersi di essere di nuovo umana in modo da poter dormire - o da far fronte alle iniquità dell’assente Sherlock.

Quando torna in soggiorno, ora avvolta in un asciugamano e un accappatoio, John ha l'aspetto contrito di un uomo che ha preso una decisione difficile tra due brutte scelte.

"Sherlock ha ragione," dice, facendo una smorfia per il dolore dell'ammissione. "Se accetto l'offerta di Mycroft, quell'uomo mi possiederà."

È così dannatamente attraente. Come si può resistere a lui quando è così fottutamente carino? (È una buona cosa che lui non sappia quanto siano efficaci quegli occhi da cucciolo.) Gli si avvicina con gentilezza e gli divide le ginocchia in modo da poterci stare in mezzo, di fronte a lui. "In pratica, sì."

La guarda supplichevole. "Quindi la risposta giusta è 'no'?"

Sarah scuote la testa, desiderando di riuscire a fargli scorgere la realtà della sua situazione. "Nessun ordine qui, John. Devi prendere una decisione per conto tuo."

Le rivolge un incerto sguardo da andiamo-a-letto. "Posso stare qui, stanotte?"

Lei è tanto sorpresa dalla proposta da scoppiare a ridere. Lui distoglie lo sguardo, ferito. Pentita, lei si inginocchia, avvolgendosi l’accappatoio attorno agli stinchi. Gira la testa di John e si fa guardare negli occhi. "John. Amore. Se fossi davvero interessato, avresti potuto provarci SETTIMANE fa. Invece, mi hai fatto una testa così, ti sei schiantato sul mio divano e poi sei scappato non appena Lui ti ha mandato un sms."

"Cazzate," dice John con la dignità in via di sgretolamento.

Lei si raddrizza. "John. Mi piaci davvero. E sì, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, ti avrei dato una gran bella scopata ogni volta che lo avessi chiesto. Per un po’, ho persino pensato di volere più di quello."

"Io voglio di più," dice John senza speranza. Ma è un riflesso automatico.

"Ma era prima dei Tong, dei rapimenti e di cose che nessuno dovrebbe essere costretto a subire,” continua Sarah, ora determinata a mettere un punto fermo alla situazione. "E tutto al _primo appuntamento_."

"Mi dispiace," dice lui. Ancora una volta, lei vorrebbe che non fosse così fottutamente sincero.

"Lo so," dice. "Sei un uomo dolce, John, ma non puoi dirmi che anche se io sto qui di fronte a te..." Si abbassa l’accappatoio dalle spalle per dimostrare il punto. Lo lascia cadere sul pavimento, quasi sperando di essersi sbagliata su quel che farà quando la vedrà nuda "- non stai ancora pensando a lui."

Lui la fissa, sbalordito per lo spettacolo improvviso. Sarah ammette liberamente di essere tutt'altro che perfetta, ma se John la desidera tanto quanto ha appena detto, sicuramente proverà almeno a toccarla? Eppure le mani gli giacciono dimenticate sulle ginocchia e un’occhiata al suo grembo le dice che non è riuscita a far svegliare niente nemmeno lì. Lo prende come una sfida. Se la loro pantomima è proprio questo - un educato gioco di flirt che non arriverà mai a nulla - forse è ora che entrambi ammettano la verità l'uno con l'altra.

Sarah si mette a cavalcioni sul grembo di John, inginocchiandosi sul divano. Abbassa lo sguardo su di lui. Allarmato e un po’ confuso, lui la guarda.

Lo bacia. Le mani di John vagano verso la parte bassa della sua schiena, incerte (mentre lei vorrebbe che fosse appassionato) e quasi confuse su dove toccare. Chiude gli occhi come se sperasse di trovare la concentrazione non essendo costretto a guardarla. Frustrata, gli aggredisce la bocca con la propria, un bacio profondo e pressante. Forse c'è qualcosa lì, se ci prova con abbastanza impegno.

Per un breve momento, la bocca di lui si muove contro la sua, impacciata e... istintiva nel modo sbagliato. Sa che lui ha baciato molte donne in passato; il suo corpo sta solo reagendo per abitudine. Ed è quello che è per lui: un'abitudine.

Sarah interrompe il bacio.

Le parole sembrano ribollire fuori da lui. "È solo che è un tale COGLIONE!"

Lei sospira tristemente. Preme la fronte contro quella di John. Gli si toglie di dosso. S’infila di nuovo l’accappatoio. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che si stava prendendo in giro da sola. I tipi come John sono sempre troppo belli per essere veri. C'è sempre una fregatura.

John lascia cadere la testa tra le mani. "Mi dispiace. Dio, mi dispiace così tanto."

Sarah sbatte le palpebre e deglutisce con forza contro il formicolio di lacrime amare. "Nessuno di noi può scegliere chi amare."

"Non sono innamorato di lui!" Ma lo dice in modo così veemente che lei è abbastanza sicura abbia già capito di essere condannato.

"John," gli dice, più gentile che può. "Ti fa infuriare, ti affascina e permea tutta la tua vita. Mi piacerebbe provare a far funzionare la cosa, ma francamente non c'è posto per me nella tua vita."

"Non è vero," insiste lui.

"Non è vero?" gli dice. "Controlla gli ultimi venti messaggi sul tuo cellulare. Dimmi che non sono tutti o da lui o riguardo a lui."

Con le sopracciglia aggrottate, John obbedisce. Mentre scorre lo schermo, la sua faccia si allunga sempre di più. 

"Sei suo," dice Sarah, le mani nelle tasche dell’accappatoio. "E questo è quanto."

"Cazzo." La mano con il cellulare si abbassa. John ha l'aspetto abiettamente miserabile di un uomo che si è infine reso conto di cosa realmente prova.

"Da quanto tempo lo sai?" dice alla fine.

"Hai permesso che si unisse a noi al nostro primo vero appuntamento, sapendo benissimo che avrebbe smesso di riguardare te e me nel momento in cui si è presentato."

"Avrei dovuto farlo andare via," dice John. "Sono un bastardo per quello."

Lei gli appoggia una mano comprensiva sulla spalla. "Tu ti lasci coinvolgere dalle cose. Questa passione è ciò che spinge te - o qualsiasi buon dottore - ma il problema è che la tua passione non è solo quella di curare le persone, e Sherlock attinge a questo bisogno di fare qualcosa di più." (Ed è una figura così incredibilmente straordinaria che è difficile incolpare John per il fatto di amarlo.)

"Sarà la mia morte," dice amaramente John.

Lei annuisce, non vedendo l’utilità di addolcire la pillola. "Prima o poi. Ti terrà al sicuro per quanto possibile, almeno se ti ama come penso, ma non mi sembra un uomo con cui sia particolarmente sicuro stare." Incrocia le braccia, ignorando il dolore costante al petto. "Ma anche se non lo fa, dovresti rimanere lo stesso qui a Londra. Non accettare l’offerta del fratello..."

"Mycroft," dice John da in mezzo alle mani.

"L'offerta di Mycroft. Almeno se rimani con me e l'ospedale, hai un po’ di contatto con la realtà, per quanto tenue."

John sospira. "Posso ancora venire da te? Quando le cose...?"

"Ho un confortevole divano," gli dice.

La risata di John è un'espirazione dolorosa. "Immagino di non poterti convincere a dimenticare tutto quello che hai appena detto e a toglierti di nuovo quell'accappatoio?"

Lei scuote la testa. "Nemmeno per sogno."

La cosa migliore di John è che ha un senso dell'empatia finemente sviluppato, e quindi sa quando non ha senso discutere ulteriormente le cose. Si alza.

Lei gli passa il cappotto.

"Grazie," le dice.

Lei riesce a fare un sorriso agrodolce. "Lieta di esserti stata d’aiuto."

John le dà un abbraccio sincero e un bacetto platonico sulla guancia. Mentre chiude la porta dietro di sé, lei predice che un tale bacio sarà senza dubbio il primo di molti.

"Accidenti a te, Sherlock Holmes," borbotta.

_John: Ti odio.  
Mycroft: La maggior parte delle persone lo fa, prima o poi.  
John: Perché lo stai facendo?  
Mycroft: Mi piace coltivare il potenziale, dove lo vedo. Hai bisogno di più tempo per considerare l'offerta?  
John: Avrai la tua risposta entro un'ora.  
Mycroft: Sii gentile con lui; non prende bene il rifiuto._

Sherlock s’inerpica su per le scale fino all'appartamento di Sarah. Trova che il ronzio irritato del campanello faccia da soddisfacente contrappunto al suo umore.

Sarah apre la porta appena di quanto lo consente la catena di sicurezza.

"Dove è John?" dice Sherlock.

Lei gli rivolge un sorrisetto irritante. "Scusa, ma dovrai aspettare."

Davvero seccato, lui le rivolge un lungo sguardo dalla testa ai piedi, assorbendo tutti i dati.

"Sei nuda sotto quell'accappatoio," dice. "Quindi dovrei presumere il peggio, ma tu non odori affatto di sesso, e profumi solo un po’ di John. Le borse sotto gli occhi e il modo in cui favorisci il piede dominante indicano stanchezza - hai appena fatto un lungo turno in ospedale. Capelli tirati su, punte della frangia umide, la traccia di crema da barba alla caviglia destra e il forte profumo di gel da bagno alla rosa - Crabtree & Evelyn, se il naso non m’inganna - tutti indicano una doccia, e le labbra arrossate significano che l'hai baciato, e non molto tempo fa." Il sollievo taglia quella concentrazione affilata come un rasoio. "Ma è stato solo un bacio... e non è successo nient'altro." Si sente come se potesse di nuovo respirare.

Sarah fa un debole sorriso. "Che cosa ci vede in te."

"Devo entrare." Non è in vena di ulteriori sciocchezze.

Lei si raddrizza, ancora con quello strano sorriso. "E se dico di no?"

"Romperò la catena e perquisirò comunque l'appartamento," dice, con impazienza crescente. "Preferirei non essere sgradevole."

"'Sgradevole'," ripete lei. "Bene. Una piccola misericordia, suppongo."

Non appena viene rimossa la catena infernale, lui spalanca la porta. Inizia a cercare nella stanza. Lievi tracce del dopobarba di John. Vecchie, come se si fossero affievolite da ore. Si era fermato qui. Camminato fin qui. Seduto qui.

E per tutto il tempo, la donna continua ad avvolgersi sempre più stretta nell’accappatoio come per ricordare a entrambi che non vuole stare svestita nei suoi paraggi. Il linguaggio del corpo di Sarah è ugualmente chiuso. Circospetto.

"Quanto tempo fa è uscito?" le chiede.

"Non riesco a capire perché siano fatti tuoi," dice lei in tono brusco.

È irritata con lui, il che non è certo un fenomeno nuovo, ma questo è un diverso tipo d’irritazione. Non è la vera e propria ostilità che mostra Donovan quando lui indovina correttamente qualche dettaglio personale, né la pausa col sopracciglio sollevato che usa la signora Hudson per fargli sapere che ha detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Seccante. Cerca nei suoi cataloghi mentali per provare a scovare una corrispondenza con questa nuova emozione.

Si dirige verso la camera da letto. Lei lo blocca fisicamente. "Oh no, non ci pensare nemmeno," dice. "Ci sono alcuni posti dove non puoi andare a meno che io non sia uno dei tuoi cadaveri."

Si sta comportando come se lui fosse un intruso malintenzionato. Sta solo perquisendo il suo appartamento; niente di cui preoccuparsi troppo. Ed è solo una camera da letto, una stanza come le altre. Non ha intenzione di farle del male o minacciarla, vuole solo vedere da sé che John non è, in effetti, qui. E se i due stanno scopando, per John la camera da letto sarebbe il posto più logico dove trovarsi.

"Si nasconde, vero?" Il pensiero lo rende stranamente freddo, anche se non è sicuro del perché. In qualche modo il pensiero che John abbia bisogno di nascondersi da lui è... spiacevole. John non dovrebbe volere o aver bisogno di fuggire, anche se Sherlock capisce dannatamente bene che ce l’ha. Sfortunatamente, anni a tormentare Mycroft lo hanno reso un esperto nell’irritare gli altri.

"E se lo facesse," dice lei, "potresti dargli torto?"

"Era solo un bacio," dice lui, riflettendo. "Se è stato solo un bacio, dov'è adesso? Non sarebbe nudo, a meno che... no. Non mi sbaglio." Nessuna traccia persistente di John o dei suoi vestiti nella sala.

Il che si limita a sollevare una domanda ancor più spinosa: cosa stava cercando John, se non il sesso? Sicuramente è venuto qui per dimostrare a sé stesso quanto poco prova per Sherlock. Quindi se non ha scopato la ragazza, cosa sta cercando di dimostrare? Anche supponendo che tutti gli amanti siano imprevedibili e inaffidabili, il che è qualcosa che Sherlock sa sin dai tempi dell'università, dev’esserci qualcosa di più. Mycroft lo aveva avvertito che John si sarebbe aggrappato a quella vita normale. Ma se John ci si sta aggrappando, perché le prove indicano qualcos'altro?

Mentre Sherlock fa una pausa nel bel mezzo del soggiorno per rimuginare per un momento, Sarah prepara il tè. È una cosa così noiosamente domestica che lui potrebbe vomitare. Sfortunatamente, è anche esattamente ciò di cui ha voglia, anche se il suo orgoglio non gli permetterà di ammetterlo senza lottare.

Quando Sarah gli offre una tazza, la osserva, diffidente.

"Oh, santiddio," dice. "Se volessi drogarti, non sarei così scontata. Potrai essere pazzo come una fottuta lepre marzolina, ma non credo che nessuno di noi due sia stupido."

Lui concede il punto e prende la tazza.

"Adesso siediti, accidenti a te, e proviamo a fare una chiacchierata come persone ragionevoli."

Sebbene Sherlock di solito non senta il bisogno di fare nessuna cosa ragionevole a meno che non gli faccia dannatamente comodo, sente qualcosa che potrebbe essere mortificazione mentre si appollaia sul divano.

"Di cosa intendiamo parlare?" dice dopo un sorso lungo - e abbastanza profumato - di quello che si rivela un Oolong sorprendentemente buono.

"Del perché sei venuto nel mio appartamento e hai minacciato di sfondare la porta se non ti avessi lasciato cercare John," dice lei con calma. Soffia sulla sua tazza fino a quando non è abbastanza fredda da prendere un sorso delicato.

"Non ho minacciato di sfondare la porta," dice Sherlock, offeso dall'imprecisione. "Mi hai chiesto cosa avrei fatto e io ho detto la verità. La catena non è molto più che una formalità, per quanto riguarda la sicurezza. Un bambino di cinque anni risoluto potrebbe romperla."

"Non è questo il punto," dice Sarah con una blanda occhiataccia.

Sherlock non si agita. Non si scusa. Non sente rimorso. Non prova pentimento o simili assurdità. Di solito non ha il tempo per farlo - quando si dà la pena di lasciare il suo appartamento, di solito l'orologio ticchetta spietato mentre un sospettato progetta la sua fuga.

Ma mentre Sarah lo osserva con calma, sente un bisogno insolito di... Non è nemmeno sicuro di cosa. Spiegare, forse? Non dovrebbe di certo essere costretto a giustificarsi: non ha fatto nulla di male. Non ha nemmeno rotto la sua stupida catena.

"John era arrabbiato," dice infine. "Quando è uscito."

"Sì," dice Sarah. "Che cosa gli hai fatto?"

"Questa è una conclusione piuttosto azzardata," afferma lui.

"Non per questo meno esatta." Sorseggia di nuovo.

Lui sta avendo dei flashback piuttosto inquietanti nella precedente conversazione con Mycroft. "Ho semplicemente suggerito che dovrebbe sentirsi fortunato ad avere un'offerta di lavoro buona come quella che gli ha fatto mio fratello."

Sarah si strozza con il suo tè, un mezzo gocciolio che è più patetico che divertente. "Cosa diavolo stavi pensando?"

"È una buona offerta." Sebbene lui eviti i suoi occhi per ragioni che non riesce a identificare.

"Sei un idiota," dice lei.

"Perché lo pensi?" Ma in qualche modo lei lo sta manovrando senza manovrarlo. È dannatamente irritante, perché almeno quando lo fa Mycroft lui può consolarsi di essere caduto vittima di un intelletto superiore. Questo è come essere surclassato in astuzia dal cucciolo di famiglia.

"No," dice lei, alzandosi piedi. Va a preparare un'altra tazza di tè. "Non sprecherò il fiato con te."

"Sei tu quella che ha insistito su questo," le ricorda.

Lei sbatte il bollitore elettrico sulla base. "Non mi ascolterai, mi prenderai in giro e te ne andrai quando ti andrà e farai di nuovo del male a John, quindi che senso ha parlare con te?"

"Se non volevi parlare," le dice freddo, "non avresti dovuto invitarmi a entrare."

"Non ti ho invitato a entrare," dice lei, ugualmente gelida.

"Lui. Accetta. Il. Lavoro?"

"Fai dannatamente meglio a essere innamorato di lui," gli dice, "considerando la merda che gli fai passare."

"Non riesco a capire in che modo siano affari tuoi," la cita lui ancora più freddamente.

"Potresti almeno scopare quel povero bastardo," continua, "così avrà qualcosa a cui puntare oltre a mezza nottata di sonno su un comodo divano."

"È troppo imbottito e a malapena comodo," le dice, più che altro per spirito di contraddizione.

“E già che ci sei, se PER FAVORE la smettessi di inviare segnali contrastanti, forse John avrebbe qualche idea di come stanno le cose tra di voi."

Sherlock mette da parte la tazza e si alza, la furia come ghiaccio sulle tempie. Quindi si rende conto di quello che gli ha appena detto. "Dorme sul divano?"

"Sì," dice. "Dorme sul divano. Come a dire che non scopa con me. Come a dire che non scopa con nessuno, perché è troppo impegnato a cercare di non essere innamorato di te perché a volte sei un tale fottuto bastardo."

Quella rivelazione squarcia ogni cosa, e il suo cervello - che è emerso inalterato dalla palude emotiva - raccoglie ogni dettaglio. La leggera depressione qui. Profumo persistente lì. Avrebbe appoggiato... Sì. Il cervello di Sherlock setaccia e ordina e conferma e mio dio, John non è stato... Neanche una volta...? No. Nient’affatto. Nemmeno un dato isolato a contraddire... Ma questo vuol dire...

"Dio, cosa non darei per il mio cellulare," dice Sarah con un sorriso ampio e irritante. "L’espressione che hai in faccia."

"John…?" Le parole s’incollano troppo strane per essere pronunciabili.

"Sì, mostro asociale e senza cuore," dice. "Di te, che Dio lo aiuti. Il che significa che io diventerò la spalla su cui piangere e nessuno di noi scoperà finché almeno UNO di voi due non tirerà la testa fuori dalla sabbia."

Sherlock apre la bocca, poi la chiude di nuovo mentre i dettagli di conferma definitivi scattano in posizione. La conclusione completa e perfettamente logica è lì davanti a lui, solida nella struttura da cima a fondo.

John è venuto qui per la compagnia, non per il sesso. John non è mai venuto qui per il sesso - anche senza esaminare la camera da letto, Sherlock può vederlo da tutte le altre stanze. John non è mai venuto qui per il sesso perché... John è innamorato di lui.

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, scioccato. Come può essere vero? Sicuramente per John avrebbe avuto più senso correre dietro a qualcosa di sano di mente e normale dopo quell'ultima conversazione, in cui Sherlock è stato apposta il più crudele possibile. Guarda di nuovo. No. È tutto qui. Ma come può essere...?

"Se mandi tutto a puttane,” gli dice Sarah, il linguaggio del corpo di nuovo ostile. "Che Dio mi aiuti, ti strozzerò con la tua stessa sciarpa schifosa."

Il calore gli parte dalle tempie, il sangue che scorre con l'aumentare della circolazione. Il suo cuore accelera, all'inizio gradualmente, poi si trasforma in un martellamento costante. È come un inseguimento senza muoversi, una vittoria senza sforzo. Ogni respiro sembra una droga, come essere fatto ogni momento un po’ di più. Tutte le altre preoccupazioni svaniscono, come dettagli insignificanti da ignorare.

John lo ama.

"Ecco qua, finalmente." Quando Sherlock la guarda, l'espressione di Sarah si è ammorbidita. Con la chiarezza di questa nuova emozione, lui sa che il debole scintillio agli angoli dei suoi occhi è la leggera minaccia di lacrime.

"John è tornato al vostro appartamento," continua. "Neanche dieci minuti prima del tuo arrivo. Ormai dovrebbe essere lì."

Quindi il disastro incombe come Sherlock ricorda. "Ha accettato il lavoro?"

"Spero di no," dice lei, e sembra sorpresa nel dirlo come lo è lui di sentirlo.

Lui odia le emozioni, perché sono così difficili da qualificare e quantificare. Quand’è che "felice" diventa "agrodolce" e poi diventa "doloroso"? Tutte si mischiano e fluiscono e rifluiscono come un esperimento di chimica che corrode il suo tavolo di laboratorio.

Quando abbraccia forte Sarah per ragioni che non riesce a esprimere a parole, è sollevato dal fatto che lei lo stringa a sua volta.

"Ti odio," gli dice.

"Lo so," dice lui. "E ci proverò. Per tutti noi."

"Sarà meglio," dice lei.

Ma il pensiero di essere di nuovo sconfitto da Mycroft, ora che è così vicino ad avere... Sherlock non osa nemmeno pensare a quello che potrebbe avere. Non l'ha mai avuto. Una volta, aveva provato a farlo senza vera convinzione, ma non era stato questo, per quanto allora lui avesse voluto che lo fosse. Questo è nuovo, diverso, esilarante, terrificante.

E come tutte le cose che corrispondono a quella descrizione, non ha altra scelta che afferrare il cappotto, alzare il colletto e inseguirla.

_Sarah: Sherlock sta venendo da te. Di corsa.  
John: Sembra proprio tipico.  
Sarah: Hai accettato il lavoro?  
John: Non ho ancora risposto.  
Sarah: Fammi un favore e fagli pensare di sì.  
John: Perché?  
Sarah: Perché è divertente.  
John: Sei malvagia. Grazie di tutto.  
Sarah: Ringraziami dopo che è finita bene. _

John è chino sul cellulare, intento a comporre la sua risposta a Mycroft, quando Sherlock gira l'angolo a rotta di collo, come se fosse disposto a provare a battere in velocità un messaggio di testo. L'intensa determinazione sul suo volto si trasforma in qualcosa di simile alla rabbia quando vede John, a metà delle scale d’ingresso.

La mano di Sherlock è dolorosamente insistente quando lo fa girare. "Non accettare. Per favore."

Riconoscendo internamente di essere uno stronzo e di godersi giusto un po’ la cattiveria, John solleva il cellulare. Preme il pulsante ‘invia’.

L'espressione di Sherlock si sgretola in disperazione. Barcolla, la mano perde forza, anche se John può già dire che il suo braccio avrà i lividi in quel punto. Sherlock si allontana come se avesse perso la voglia di combattere.

Sarah aveva ragione, e ce l’aveva anche lui. John sente una strana sensazione di calore nel sapere che non ha semplicemente gettato via conforto e sicurezza per niente. "Sherlock."

"Non penso che tu sia un idiota." Buon dio, quel tono roco nella sua voce sono lacrime? No. Sherlock Holmes potrebbe, al limite del possibile, piangere frustrato per un caso. Non singhiozzare a random sui marciapiedi pubblici. "Non dovevi..."

"Sherlock," dice ancora lui.

"E adesso ti ha in pugno," sputa Sherlock. "Il fottuto bastardo ha in pugno anche te. Rovina tutto. Deve controllare tutto e non mi lascia nulla."

"SHERLOCK!" John alza la voce per interrompere quello che promette di essere una discesa a picco da montagne russe nella negatività se non ci dà un taglio.

"Cosa?" ringhia Sherlock.

"Non ne valeva la pena," dice piano John.

L'intero corpo di Sherlock s’irrigidisce. "Cosa?" Ma ancora non si sta girando e guardando.

John sospira, non disposto a torturare di più quell’uomo. "L'offerta di Mycroft. Non ne valeva la pena. Non voglio appartenere a lui."

Finché avrà vita, John non dimenticherà mai lo sguardo di speranza ferita negli occhi di Sherlock quando si gira. Ancora guardingo. Ancora con l'arguzia tagliente pronta a colpire. "Tu…?"

John scuote la testa. Lascia che l'assurdità della situazione lo trascini per un momento in una risata di sollievo e ironia. "Voglio dire, davvero... il Derbyshire?"

Sherlock fa un breve respiro tremulo. "Mi hanno detto che è... una regione incantevole."

"Avevo pensato che fossi cresciuto lì," dice John, rilassando deliberatamente il suo linguaggio del corpo.

Sherlock si gira un po’ di più. "A volte," dice. "Il meno possibile."

"Quale?" dice John. "Il crescere o l'essere lì?"

Un sorriso raro e fugace, poi Sherlock diventa serio e cauto. "John?"

Con un sospiro e un mezzo sorriso, John fa cenno a Sherlock di avvicinarsi. Non appena è a portata, Sherlock afferra il cellulare dalla mano di John. Si gira dall’altra parte per esaminarlo.

E il suo orecchio è inclinato verso John come se l'ascoltarlo a mezzo fosse un'abitudine. È un'irresistibile mezzaluna di bianco tra tanti capelli neri. John allunga lentamente una mano. Lo traccia con la punta di due dita.

Sherlock emette un leggero suono sorpreso. Si inclina verso il tocco. Si appoggia all’indietro contro il petto di John. Le braccia di John lo circondano per istinto. "Sei un bastardo totale," gli sussurra in quell'orecchio adorabile. "E un sociopatico."

Sherlock rabbrividisce tra le sue braccia. "Io te l’AVEVO detto."

"Sei tagliente e crudele e allontani tutti quelli che potrebbero persino provare a volerti bene."

Sherlock si strozza con quello che stava per dire. Avvolge più stretto attorno a sé il braccio di John. Il gesto, nella sua semplice umanità, prende John un po’ alla sprovvista - un uomo in cerca di rassicurazione.

John strofina il naso contro l'orecchio di Sherlock. Inala. È sorpreso da ciò che annusa. "Il bagnoschiuma alle rose di Sarah."

"Sì." La voce di Sherlock è rauca. “È stata... gentile."

"Sei andato a cercarmi," dice John, sentendosi commosso. Annusa lungo il bavero del cappotto di Sherlock. "È anche qui. Ti ha abbracciato, a meno che la rosa non sia diventata improvvisamente parte della tua normale toletta." Annusa di nuovo. "No. Quelle sono le rose di Sarah. Dopobarba, tè, sale, una traccia di muschio e di solito una sovrapposizione di ‘eau de sostanze chimiche nocive’ - quello sei tu, ma mai rose."

Sherlock, completamente immobile, resta in attesa.

Lui sfiora con le dita la ricrescita sulla guancia di Sherlock. "Hai bisogno di raderti." Pizzica il lobo dell'orecchio di Sherlock. "E una delle tue orecchie è leggermente più bassa dell'altra."

"Fa il paio con la tua narice." Sherlock si rigira tra le sue braccia. "Adesso baciami."

John gli racchiude il viso con le mani, ignorando il brivido che l’ordine gli spedisce attraverso. "Gli umani sono naturalmente asimmetrici. Imperfetti. Difettosi."

"Lo so," dice Sherlock. "Smettila di parlare e baciami."

"Ma sono i difetti che rendono qualcuno veramente bello." John è determinato a memorizzare ogni istante di quel momento.

"Ti prego, John." Gli occhi di Sherlock sono di tutti i colori di una tempesta allo stesso tempo, eppure ancora grigi.

È il "ti prego" che lo conquista, colpendolo in modo basso e viscerale, perché è l'unica parola che Sherlock non direbbe mai e poi mai, eppure lo ha detto, e anche meravigliosamente.

Sherlock lo guarda, gli occhi pallidi cauti, ma pieni di desiderio. John si sporge adagio. Adagio.

Sherlock lo incontra a metà strada, le labbra socchiuse. Essere sul primo gradino mette John allo stesso livello di Sherlock, rendendoli più o meno della stessa altezza. C'è un adorabile, imbarazzante momento in cui nessuno dei due sembra sapere cosa fare con le braccia. John si rende conto dopo un altro secondo che è perché sia lui che Sherlock sono abituati a essere il partner dominante.

Alla fine, afferra con una mano il retro della testa di Sherlock, intrecciando le dita nei riccioli morbidi. L'altra mano è in basso sulla sua vita. Le mani di Sherlock sono in alto e insistenti sotto le sue scapole. La bocca di Sherlock è calda, quasi bollente. Labbra forti. Determinate. Meticolose. Senza compromessi. È davvero terrificante, perché sta accadendo sul serio. John vuole che accada. Come poteva non aver capito quanto volesse che accadesse? Il bacio è quasi dolorosamente lento e deliberato, come se ora che hanno superato questo confine, Sherlock fosse determinato a gustarlo, toccarlo e viverlo completamente. Lingua lenta. Rivendicandolo, persino mentre lui rivendica Sherlock.

È senza dubbio il bacio migliore che John abbia mai ricevuto. Per alcuni istanti, non c'è nessuno al mondo tranne che loro due. Ogni incertezza viene dissipata. Può rilassarsi in questo abbraccio che non sapeva nemmeno di volere. Il calore tra loro è una droga inebriante che promette di creare più dipendenza di qualsiasi cosa John abbia mai conosciuto.

Quando emergono per respirare, lui e Sherlock notano che ogni telecamera di sicurezza dell’isolato si è allineata su di loro. Lui guarda Sherlock. Quel sorriso lieve e diabolico. Sherlock lo bacia ferocemente, tirandolo più vicino con aria di sfida in un inconfondibile abbraccio "questo è mio, non puoi averlo." Amando ogni momento della possessività di Sherlock, John sorride nel bacio.

Entrambi fanno un gesto volgare alla telecamera più vicina.

Ogni telecamera si gira educatamente.

"Questo vuol dire che hai vinto," mormora all'orecchio di Sherlock. "Ma voglio entrare nell'appartamento prima di scoparti."

Un leggero incepparsi del respiro, anche se Sherlock suona calmo. "D’accordo."

John non può fare a meno di ridere mentre Sherlock lo afferra saldamente per il braccio e lo trascina nell’ingresso.


	3. Relazioni

Non appena la porta si chiude, John agguanta Sherlock. Poiché il suo coinquilino è molto più alto, c'è un brivido ben preciso nello schiacciarlo contro la porta d'ingresso e dominarlo con un bacio.

Le mani di Sherlock gli afferrano la giacca. L’artigliano, tirandola in giù e via dalle sue spalle.

Sogghignando, John fa un lavoretto veloce con i bottoni del cappotto di Sherlock.

"Stavi ridendo," dice Sherlock persino mentre aiuta John a spogliarlo del cappotto.

"Ho bisogno di comprarmi un grembiule con i volant,” dice John, sentendosi stordito, felice e più che un po’ pazzo.

Ridacchiando, Sherlock lo bacia. Gli occhi di John si chiudono e si abbevera del meraviglioso calore di quest'uomo che aveva pensato di odiare.

Quando apre gli occhi, quelli di Sherlock sono del grigio scuro delle nuvole temporalesche. "Perverso. Costume fetish inesplorato?"

"Lunga storia." Incontra Sherlock per un bacio bollente. "Non adesso." Il bacio questa volta è quasi tagliente nella sua passione. Loro due sono ben abbinati: Sherlock è più alto, ma John è altrettanto forte. Si mettono alla prova l’un l’altro. Trovano un ritmo di bocche e mani che funziona.

Le splendide dita di Sherlock raggiungono la propria sciarpa. John lo ferma. Ne raduna le estremità in una mano. Le usa per guidarlo, un passo alla volta, attirandolo su per le scale coi baci. Sherlock annaspa sul corrimano, con gli occhi socchiusi mentre segue la guida di John, misurato, ma senza sforzo. Invece di essere tirato, si sta sollevando verso l'alto su quelle gambe incredibilmente lunghe. Il pensiero di ciò che Sherlock gli farà dopo che saranno dentro l'appartamento fa diventare John caldo e freddo dalla delizia. La mano di John si stringe sui capi della sciarpa suscitando un suono basso e vellutato che è quasi come un ringhio. John lo rispinge di nuovo nella bocca di Sherlock con un bacio.

"Abbiamo bisogno di - mmm – chiavi," gli dice.

"Mmmmmm," dice Sherlock, e il tintinnio del metallo significa che ha già le sue. Gli inclina il mento in modo che John possa baciarlo più forte. È tutto quel che John può fare per mantenere l'equilibrio mentre raggiungono il pianerottolo.

Sherlock lo inchioda alla porta del 221B. Lo bacia spietatamente. Gli sfila le estremità della sciarpa dalle dita tremanti. John afferra una manciata della giacca del suo completo. Gli scopre le spalle. Vestiti. Troppi vestiti sulla sua strada.

"Dentro," dice Sherlock.

"Giusto." La voce di John sta tremando tanto quanto il resto di lui. Questa emozione che sente ora è così grande che se lo mangerà vivo e sebbene una parte di lui lo voglia, una parte di lui è più terrorizzata di quanto non sia mai stata in vita sua.

Non possono riportare le cose a com’erano. Sta succedendo ed è reale e no, non vuole tornare indietro, ma questo è _Sherlock_ e solo Dio sa...

"Va tutto bene," lo placa Sherlock, come se potesse sentire le paure di John. "Ho capito."

John non sente lo scatto della serratura perché è distratto da un altro dei baci gloriosi di Sherlock. All'improvviso la porta cede alle sue spalle. Barcolla. Tira Sherlock dentro con sé, disperato di toccare ed essere toccato, di baciare ed essere baciato. Strisciare _dentro_ questo pazzo e oh dio le MANI. Sapeva che sarebbe stato così, eppure aveva paura di vedere cosa c'era lì perché cose del genere non funzionavano mai per lui e Sherlock è un matto da camicia di forza e anche John deve essere pazzo per volerlo tanto quanto lui...

Emerge in cerca d'aria. Sherlock glielo permette, anche lui respira affannosamente. Entrambi restano lì in piedi per un momento, le mani di Sherlock sulla schiena di John, quelle di John strette a pugno sulla camicia di Sherlock, tutti e due boccheggiando per riprendere fiato. Fissare Sherlock negli occhi è il più sorprendente tipo di annegamento. Lì dentro John può vedere la domanda, la necessità di ottenere il permesso che il suo coinquilino-alieno-dallo-spazio-profondo -- no, _amante_ , ora è l' _amante_ di John -- non verbalizzerà mai del tutto.

Lui risponde sbottonandogli la camicia. Un sensuale mezzo sorriso, poi Sherlock sta attirando la bocca di John in un altro di quei baci da far tremare le ginocchia mentre gli strappa via il maglione (un secondo è troppo lungo per stare lontano da quella bocca meravigliosa) e gli sbottona la camicia.

Strappare la costosa biancheria dalle braccia di Sherlock è una gioia inebriante. Ma una volta che entrambi sono nudi fino alla vita, l'intera cosa diventa reale. Davvero reale. Questo sta succedendo. John posa una mano sul petto di Sherlock, appena a sinistra del centro, sentendo con la consapevolezza di un chirurgo il cuore che batte a precipizio sotto l'osso ricoperto della pelle diafana.

La pelle di Sherlock si scalda al suo tocco.

Sherlock rallenta il bacio. Lecca nella bocca di John come se fosse il dessert più lussurioso che si possa immaginare. Le sue mani vanno alla deriva, stuzzicano, provano, accarezzano. John ha la sensazione da capogiro di essere catalogato in un migliaio di micro-reazioni attraverso quei polpastrelli sensibili, che trovano i punti che lo fanno rabbrividire e schiacciarsi più vicino. E chi avrebbe mai pensato che quella bocca così esperta nel sarcasmo e persino nella crudeltà assoluta potesse anche essere capace di movimenti così espressivi e sensuali. Dio, potrebbe stare qui tutta la notte, solo a baciare quest'uomo.

Sherlock gli aggancia i pollici nella cintura dei pantaloni. Il respiro di John si blocca, in nervosa anticipazione.

"Pensavo fossi sposato con il tuo lavoro," lo provoca.

Le labbra di Sherlock si curvano contro le sue. Gli stuzzica la bocca. "Pensavo fossi un donnaiolo."

John reprime i pensieri sul suo sergente Murray - non ha senso disseppellire ricordi di vecchi amanti. "Ci sono eccezioni ad ogni regola."

Sherlock lo bacia così forte per un momento John giura di poter assaggiare il sapore di rame del sangue. "Precisamente."

John non ferma Sherlock quando inizia a slacciargli la zip, ma trova sempre più difficile concentrarsi sul bacio.

"Hai rallentato," dice Sherlock.

Il respiro lo lascia di botto. "Sono terrorizzato."

Sherlock separa i lembi della sua cerniera. "Perché? L'hai già fatto prima."

Ancora una volta, non vuole davvero pensare a Murray. "Sì, ma non spesso."

"Capisco," dice Sherlock in quel modo gentile e tranquillo che usa ogni tanto. Si ferma per un momento, con i pollici che accarezzano pigramente i rialzi gemelli delle anche di John.

"Sono terrificante?" dice.

John sussulta al suono della preoccupazione nella sua voce. "No," dice. "Sì. Sei fantastico, orribile e meraviglioso e..."

Sherlock lo bacia dolcemente. "Hai paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato." Infila le dita forti tra la stoffa dei pantaloni di John e la curva del suo sedere rivestito dai boxer. "Non averne. Io lo faccio tutto il tempo," gli dice.

Il modo migliore per coprire il nervosismo è attraverso l'azione. John inizia a slacciare la cerniera dei pantaloni di Sherlock. "Non sembra disturbarti."

Sherlock gli spinge i pantaloni fino alle caviglie. "Lo nascondo bene."

John si appoggia alle spalle di Sherlock mentre rimuovono pantaloni, calze e scarpe. (Qualcosa nella determinazione di Sherlock con lo slegare e allentare rende John bisognoso di guardare, arrossire e anticipare.) Quando John ripete lo stesso processo su Sherlock, gli preme baci a bocca aperta sul ventre liscio, pallido, quasi senza peli. È deliziato dal modo in cui il respiro di Sherlock diventa irregolare quando sporge la lingua per assaggiare la sua pelle.

E quel ricco baritono, ora più basso di un'ottava, che mormora il suo nome. John potrebbe morire da uomo felice solo sentendo quella singola sillaba nella voce gutturale di Sherlock.

"Inoltre," aggiunge Sherlock, con voce roca. "Ho fatto un sacco di auto-sperimentazione ed è improbabile che mi farai male."

Percependo una lezione imminente, John si alza.

"Quel particolare orifizio nella maggior parte degli umani --"

John lo zittisce con un bacio. Sherlock all'inizio sussulta leggermente, sorpreso, poi ci si abbandona.

"La tua stanza," dice infine Sherlock.

"Perché è più pulita?" dice John, anche se sta già spingendo entrambi in quella direzione.

"La tua," dice Sherlock. Qualunque cosa significhi, sembra essere importante per lui, quindi John non si oppone. La camera da letto di Sherlock è probabilmente piena di cose affilate, pericolose, raccapriccianti e/o antigieniche.

Calore. Così tanto calore. John aveva quasi dimenticato quanto sono più caldi gli uomini, anche quelli ridicolmente snelli come Sherlock. Ma quest’uomo è tutto muscoli asciutti, compatto e volitivo e forse un po’ più forte di lui. Il cuore di John batte forte, il sangue gli pulsa nelle orecchie mentre attraversano la soglia della sua camera da letto. Vestiti. Ci sono ancora vestiti in mezzo e anche se sono solo due paia di boxer, è troppo. Vuole sentire. Deve toccare. Ha bisogno di sapere che questo è reale. Sherlock è nella sua camera da letto, tutto linee meravigliose e pelle nuda e Dio, lui vuole solo _scopare_ quest'uomo. Sherlock, sogghignando, si toglie le mutande. Fa cadere John sul letto. Si siede così che la sua faccia sia allo stesso livello dell’uccello di John, che sembra deciso a liberarsi tutto da solo dalla sua prigione di cotone.

John rabbrividisce felice alla vista di Sherlock che lo fissa con tanta intensità. Al soffio del respiro bruciante contro la sua erezione. Non avrebbe voluto...? Voleva?

"Sì," dice Sherlock. "Vorrei."

Sherlock gli strattona i boxer fino alle ginocchia. Risucchia il suo uccello fino alla base. Con un guaito di shock e piacere, John cerca annaspando le spalle strette di Sherlock. Si aggrappa a lui.

È il pompino più spietato che John abbia mai ricevuto. La bocca di Sherlock è calda ed efficiente, con una lingua sensibile che... John rabbrividisce con forza. Sherlock lo mappa con la stessa precisione scientifica con cui osserva tutto il resto. Lingua. Denti. Attrito. Quanto forte. Quanto a fondo. Quanto in fretta. Quell'uomo ha un controllo impossibile e la sua bocca sembra... John non può... Non resiste... Dio, sta per...

Freddo. John grida mentre l'aria fresca avvolge il suo uccello. Così vicino. Bastardo. Sherlock. Dio.

Sherlock si è staccato da lui. John è ansimante e incapace di formare parole coerenti, ma Sherlock sembra essere solo leggermente affannato. I suoi occhi hanno quel tipo di sguardo oscuramente vittorioso che prende quando ha risolto qualcosa. "Così dovrebbe bastare," dice con calma.

John lo ucciderà. "Cosa?"

Sherlock avvolge le lunghe dita attorno all’uccello di John. Lo accarezza con proprio la giusta torsione da oh-mio-dio-non-dovrebbe-esserne-in-grado. "Hai preservativi e lubrificante nel comodino," gli dice con calma sicurezza. "Mi piacerebbe molto che tu li usassi."

Ci vuole un momento perché il cervello di John lo afferri, ma a meno che non si sbagli di grosso, Sherlock gli ha appena chiesto di... "Tu vuoi che io...?"

"Stia sopra?" L'eufemismo sembra divertire Sherlock mentre John si allunga verso il cassetto. Un altro di quei sorrisi sensuali da far impazzire. "Oh sì."

John lo bacia. Profondamente. Assaggia il mix di sapori, suo e di Sherlock. Lo adora. Vuole assaggiarlo ancora e ancora. Il suo uccello è quasi dolorosamente duro, le palle contratte dal bisogno e tuttavia non riesce a smettere di baciare quest'uomo. "Cosa vuoi che faccia?"

"Scopami a morte,” dice Sherlock. "Se puoi."

Il lampo di lussuria è accecante. "Posso." E ora c'è lo scivolare oleoso e uno dei preservativi dell’abbandonata confezione da sei che John aveva iniziato a disperare di usare mai. E altri baci. E Sherlock sta allungando una mano dietro di sé. E John si sta srotolando addosso il preservativo come se ne andasse della sua vita, cosa che sta iniziando a sentire perché vuole QUESTO. Ha bisogno di QUESTO. ADESSO.

Sherlock strappa i cuscini dalla testata del letto. Ci si piega sopra. E la vista di lui, arrossato, caldo e aperto e in attesa di essere _scopato,_ coglie John alla sprovvista. Erotico, sì, ma anche intimidatorio. Questo non è Murray, la cosetta giovane, piccola e carina che si è lasciato alle spalle in Afghanistan. Questo è Sherlock, Sherlock acerbo, critico e giudicante, che gli ha succhiato l’uccello come un professionista e si è preparato da solo come se John non fosse nient’altro che l'ultimo di mille amanti.

Fanculo. John si allinea, ma Sherlock è più alto di lui di mezzo metro, e tutto gambe. Prende un altro cuscino. Ci si inginocchia sopra e di colpo è acutamente consapevole del ridicolo della necessità di rialzarsi per essere abbastanza alto da fottere il suo coinquilino.

Lui ci prova. Lo vuole disperatamente, ma all'improvviso sta perdendo l'erezione che Sherlock ha suscitato in modo tanto magistrale, e alla fine deve ammettere la sconfitta. "Non posso."

La sua mano si dirige istintivamente agli occhi, sia per l'umiliazione che per paura di vedere lo sguardo deluso di Sherlock - o, peggio ancora, di _disapprovazione_. "Mi dispiace."

"Vuoi farlo?" È una domanda educata e attentamente neutrale.

John ha la netta sensazione che se risponde nel modo sbagliato, Sherlock prenderà armi e bagagli e fuggirà dalla sua stanza, per poi non parlare mai più di questa notte. "Dio sì. _CAZZO_ sì. Solo io... non posso... ho ancora paura di sbagliare."

Mani gentili sulle sue spalle. Dita delicate gli tolgono la mano dagli occhi. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono di un grigio dolce. Il suo sorriso è caldo. Il suo bacio è così tenero che scioglie completamente John. Il singhiozzo gli si blocca in gola, perché questo non è lo Sherlock che pensava di conoscere.

"Se ci provassi io, invece?" dice piano Sherlock.

Le dita di John si stringono contro la pelle di Sherlock, il suo corpo si schiaccia contro quello dell'amante in un silenzioso _sì sì sì S_ _Ì!_

Sherlock lo bacia girandolo sul materasso, reclinandosi a metà su di lui. Gli toglie il preservativo in un unico armonioso movimento. Gli accarezza l’uccello con le lunghe dita e le labbra con quella bocca calda. John si rilassa nell'abbraccio, crogiolandosi nel profumo pungente dell'eccitazione di Sherlock e godendosi la quasi-vertigine dei preliminari concentrati di Sherlock.

"Ti voglio," sussurra.

"L'avevo notato." Ma il sorriso provocatorio toglie l’asprezza alle parole. "Aiuta il pronunciare le parole ad alta voce, John?"

Lui ci pensa un momento mentre i polpastrelli stuzzicano la punta del suo uccello. "Sì."

Il filo di durezza in quegli occhi rende il comando infinitamente più eccitante. "Allora ripetilo."

"Ti voglio."

Un forte strattone al suo uccello fa sussultare John. "Che cosa vuoi esattamente? Sii preciso."

"Voglio… te." Ha già avuto un amante maschio prima, eppure eccolo qui, ad arrossire come una vergine. Che cosa c’è in quest'uomo?

Un brusco pizzicotto al suo capezzolo. Quasi troppo forte, quindi perfetto. Sherlock fa schioccare la lingua. "Sono deluso, John. Di solito sei molto più articolato."

John perde la capacità di parlare quando quella bocca malvagia gli racchiude l’altro capezzolo.

Le labbra indugiano con un accenno di denti. Sbuffi di respiro fanno sussultare a tempo i fianchi di John. "La parola che cerchi è ‘scopare’."

"Scopare," ripete John in un'esplosione d'aria. "Sì. Scopare. Oh Dio, scopare. Ti prego..."

Sherlock lo mette a tacere con un bacio spietato. "Ho bisogno di dati, John. Dimmi _esattamente_ cosa vuoi che faccia."

Lui quasi sorride mentre le parole gli arrivano alle labbra. "Voglio che tu mi scopi."

Solo il debole rossore e un brivido leggero gli dicono che questo è ciò che Sherlock stava aspettando di sentire. Le mani di John si fanno strada sulla schiena di Sherlock, poi giù, un leggero sfregare di unghie sulla pelle inumidita dal sudore.

"Ti prego," gli dice, amando ogni parola. "Sherlock. Scopami. Ho bisogno che mi scopi."

Il sorriso è lento e diabolico. Un lieve cenno del capo. Il leggero accenno di un bacio. "Come desideri."

Sherlock si siede e allunga una mano verso il cassetto.

Come il pompino prima, l'idea di Sherlock di preliminari è più spietata e approfondita di quanto John si fosse mai aspettato di apprezzare. È grato di aver acquistato quella che all'epoca sembrava una patetica sovrabbondanza di lubrificante per un singolo uomo. Sherlock gli traccia una scia di baci lungo il ventre. Polpastrelli leggeri come piume tracciano sentieri e disegni invisibili mentre quella bocca calda si fa strada fino alla piega dove l'interno della coscia incontra l'inguine. John cerca qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi mentre Sherlock gli bacia la coscia. Gli lecca il retro del ginocchio, che è sia dolorosamente sensibile al solletico che collegato dritto ai centri del piacere sepolti nel suo corpo. L’uccello di John si contrae, alla disperata ricerca di qualche attenzione. Sherlock si posa delicatamente ma con fermezza una gamba di John sopra la spalla. Si unge le dita. Stuzzica John dall’interno. Lo allarga. Lo esplora. Trova il modo giusto per farlo rabbrividire. Lui geme. Si scopa sulle sue dita. È come una tortura che John non vuole fermare, poiché anche se non è mai stato più consapevole dello scrutinio di Sherlock, si crogiola nell'essere osservato. Vuole che Sherlock conosca questi dettagli. Vuole che li ricordi perché se lo fa potrebbe essere solo la prima notte di molte.

"Ti prego," ansima. "Ho bisogno di..." Il suo appello si trasforma in un gemito strozzato mentre l'altra mano di Sherlock si chiude attorno al suo uccello e inizia carezze costanti e spietate.

Non passa molto tempo prima che ciò che è iniziato come una richiesta esitante diventi una cantilena. "Scopami, oh Dio sì, PER FAVORE, ho bisogno che mi scopi, oh Dio, sì TI PREGO..." Le parole fluiscono e la sua autocoscienza si dissolve in un accecante bisogno di completamento.

Sherlock gli abbassa la gamba e allunga una mano nel cassetto per una bustina. "In ginocchio, John."

Obbedisce all’istante. Si gira. Si spalanca. Invita dentro il suo amante.

**************

Eventuali dubbi che Sherlock poteva aver avuto svaniscono al primo sospiro di piacere condiviso mentre scivola dentro John. Quell'uomo è caldo da bruciare, e così reattivo che Sherlock deve a malapena muoversi per farlo rabbrividire. Compiaciuto, le sue mani trovano i fianchi di John e inizia a cercare il giusto ritmo.

Avrebbe preferito guardare il gioco delle emozioni sul viso di John. Guardare mentre le sensazioni attenuano la tensione in quei lineamenti segnati dai ricordi. Ma francamente, questa posizione gli offrirà la migliore angolazione, e in realtà ha torturato John molto più a lungo di quanto si aspettasse di poter fare. Gli ultimi minuti sono stati una specie di esperimento solo per vedere quanto quell'uomo poteva prendere senza venire.

La risposta è: molto. Sherlock si spinge un po’ più forte, guadagnandosi un ansimo di piacere. Si piega giù sulla schiena di John, baciandolo e leccandolo. Rabbrividendo di piacere, lui oscilla leggermente all'indietro per incontrare i fianchi di Sherlock all’apice di ogni colpo.

John non sapeva di essere un passivo, Sherlock ne è certo. Il suo amante precedente (c'era stata solo una storiella sul campo di battaglia, e per quanto può dire Sherlock riguardava più il sesso che l'amore) preferiva stare sotto, e star sopra avrebbe solo rassicurato John che quell'avventura non era né una conferma né una negazione delle sue convinzioni sulla propria sessualità.

Sherlock vorrebbe poter spegnere il cervello, ogni tanto.

Spinge più adagio. Più a fondo. John geme, impalato in modo soddisfacente. Sherlock si fa strada leccando verso le cicatrici sulla sua spalla. Le assaggia. Passa la lingua sulla trama, incuriosito da ogni piega e arricciatura.

I muscoli di John si stanno tendendo sempre di più sotto le sue labbra. Non è dolore: Sherlock sarebbe in grado di leggerne i segni. Preoccupazione, forse? Dev’essere rassicurato.

"Sei bellissimo," gli sussurra all'orecchio. "Tutto di te."

Con un profondo sospiro di sollievo, John lascia ricadere la testa. Inizia di nuovo a muoversi con lui. "Ti prego, scopami."

Quelle parole, offerte con tanto abbandono, colpiscono Sherlock esattamente nella libido. I suoi pochi tentativi di sesso lo avevano visto principalmente stare sotto, ma questo è molto meglio. Dovrebbe essere annoiato dal movimento ripetitivo, ma ogni spinta è unica perché John è unico, vivo e reattivo. E così scopabile che Sherlock vuole che questo non finisca mai.

John geme sotto di lui. Sherlock gli morde la carne sfregiata della spalla. Succhia forte. Vuole lasciare un livido su quell'uomo. Per marchiarlo come suo. Se quel segno è sopra la cicatrice che gliel’ha regalato, tanto meglio. John ansima. Si contrae attorno al suo uccello. Sherlock allenta il morso in un succhiare più morbido. Mordicchia e sfrega dolcemente e accarezza finché John non si rilassa di nuovo nel suo tocco.

Il successivo sospiro di sottomissione di John è sufficiente per far sogghignare Sherlock.

Sherlock sa che è meglio non parlare troppo. Limitarsi a dare ordini in modo che la bocca non vada per conto suo. Onestamente non era stato sicuro di quanto lontano avrebbe potuto spingere John, e questo è molto meglio di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto pianificare.

Può leggere tutto John in ogni movimento. Si era messo sulle ginocchia solo una volta, prima. Non era andata bene. Qualcuno si era fatto male. Lo aveva respinto. E lui aveva spento quella parte di sé. Aveva sovracompensato diventando aggressivamente eterosessuale e dannazione perché non può ZITTIRE LE FOTTUTE VOCI NELLA SUA TESTA?

Si sforza di tenere fuori la consapevolezza che c'è una strana macchia logora nel lenzuolo sotto il ginocchio destro. La temperatura esatta alla quale questa marca di lubrificante diventerà gommosa. La misura dell'angolo delle ombre proiettate dalla lampada. Dettagli. Dettagli. Troppi dati del tipo sbagliato.

John. John sta tremando. Vibrando. Deve star facendo qualcosa di buono. Aumento della temperatura interna. I muscoli dello sfintere si contraggono a ritmo. John sta gemendo. Supplicando.

E uno di questi cuscini contiene piume d'oca, non poliestere sintetico.

Il culo di John gli schiocca contro i fianchi, un impatto intossicante reso ancora più inebriante dal sudore tra di loro.

La macchia sul muro ha cambiato forma ma non dimensione, anche se sembra essere una forma di muffa con cui non ha familiarità. Indagherà più tardi, per vedere se è una nuova specie o qualcosa di mutato. Resiste alla tentazione di scrutarla più da vicino.

"Sherlock?" John sembra stranamente composto, anche se il momento successivo singhiozza a tempo con gli affondi di Sherlock.

"Che cosa?" Deve concentrarsi per mantenere il ritmo. John verrà e lui no, perché i dettagli nella sua testa non glielo permetteranno.

Il femore sinistro di John è precisamente sei millimetri più corto di quello destro. Lesioni più vecchie, forse in bicicletta o forse football. La costituzione di John sarebbe stata sbagliata per il rugby.

"Tutto bene?"

Accidenti all'empatia di quell'uomo. "Divertiti e basta." Ha perso la magistrale qualità della sua voce. Invece, suona un po’ spazientito. "Sto bene. Divertiti e basta."

Il proiettile che ha distrutto la spalla di John proveniva come minimo da un fucile d’assalto L108A1, quasi certamente dalla spedizione che è andata perduta e Mycroft ha ragione: John lo lascerà perché Sherlock _non_ è _una brava persona._

"Io-- oh Gesù Sherlock scopami oh dio!" singhiozza John.

Sherlock sorride, ma è un sorriso amaro. La tensione nei muscoli sacrali di John è in aumento e dio DANNAZIONE, perché qualcosa deve sempre rovinare momenti come questo?

"Sherlock, scopami, TI PREGO!"

Le spalle di John s’irrigidiscono sotto le sue mani. Sherlock si allunga sul suo amante, donando un piacere che lui stesso non può condividere. ( _che non merita_ )

John viene sgroppando. Urla come un uomo assassinato. E Sherlock si diverte in un modo spassionato. Avrebbe dovuto essere reciproco. Avrebbe potuto essere completo. È ancora bello, ma non abbastanza.

John borbotta il tipo di semi-incoerente sfilza di parolacce che solo un militare può rievocare. Sherlock lo tiene stretto. Respira con lui. Cerca di ignorare il flusso costante di minuzie che incidono sui suoi sensi e la falsa preoccupazione della voce di Mycroft nel retro della sua mente.

"Non sei venuto," dice John.

Un gemito basso gli si blocca in gola. "Non posso," afferma in modo brusco.

"Ah," dice John, e c'è una nuova tensione in lui, quella di uomo che sta facendosi forza per essere stato solo l'oggetto dell’avventura di una notte. "Posso…?"

"No." Avvilito, si allontana. "Non sei tu. È colpa mia."

"Perché... questo?" dice John.

"Non sono bravo."

John fa una breve risata latrante. Non lascerà che Sherlock si ritiri, comunque; si rigira ad agguantarlo per le braccia prima che possa fuggire dal letto. Se lo tira vicino. Lo bacia ed ecco che è tornato. Il desiderare John. L’aver bisogno di lui come Sherlock non dovrebbe aver bisogno di nessuno, perché presto John tornerà in sé e tutto questo finirà prima di essere iniziato. E non è giusto che i baci di John lo facciano sfrigolare, elettrici in un modo che gli fa venire voglia di divorarlo in diverse migliaia di piccoli bocconi.

"Tu. Hai paura," dice John tra i baci. " Perché?"

"Mycroft ha detto..."

"Mycroft è un bastardo manipolatore che si diverte a fottere la testa della gente," afferma John. "Sono io l'unico che può dire cosa mi succede. E persino se tu non fossi stato dannatamente fantastico a letto - cosa che sei - sarei rimasto. Non posso non stare con te perché senza di te non c’è niente che funzioni."

John lo calma con tocchi attenti. Gli toglie il preservativo usato, non elegantemente come Sherlock, ma con l’esatto tipo di solida rassicurazione di cui lui ha disperato bisogno in questo momento. Sherlock si spinge nei baci. Tiene John con braccia possessive. Ama il modo in cui può far rilassare quell'uomo e come il rilassamento di John lenisce anche lui.

"Quindi cos'altro c’era?" dice John. "Con te non è mai una cosa sola."

Lui annuisce, cercando un altro bacio. "Troppi dettagli."

"Non riuscivi a concentrarti."

"Era più facile quando potevo guardarti," ammette Sherlock.

"Va bene. Hai bisogno che conduca io?" dice piano John.

"Non sei costretto." Suo. John potrebbe effettivamente essere suo.

La risata di John è rilassata, con solo un'ombra di auto-disapprovazione. "Sherlock, mi hai appena scopato a morte e nemmeno sapevo che mi piacesse… È il minimo che possa fare."

Sherlock guarda in quegli occhi sinceri e ama John per ragioni che sfuggono persino al suo vocabolario confezionato a Cambridge. "Va bene."

"Murray una volta ha fatto questo per me,” dice John. "Suppongo che tu abbia già indovinato di lui?"

"Il tuo attendente e amante?"

"Il mio sergente e amante," lo corregge John. "E a volte battitore a baseball, sì. Sdraiati."

John ora ha tutta la sua attenzione. Obbediente, Sherlock si distende, guardando per vedere cosa farà dopo il suo amante.

John versa una generosa manciata di lubrificante nel palmo della mano. Afferra l’uccello di Sherlock, un attacco scioccante che lo fa sibilare tra i denti, anche se con John questo è piacere e non...

"Bello?" dice John piano mentre inizia ad accarezzare. La cosa migliore del dottore è che le sue domande sono domande autentiche e ascolta le risposte in modo concreto e ragionevole. A differenza del dannato fratello di Sherlock, non ci sono giochetti con John.

Sherlock annuisce, sapendo che la voce gli mancherà o che farà un suono ridicolo... I suoi occhi si chiudono allo squisito flusso di sensazioni.

"No." La voce di John è sommessa ma decisa. "Guardami. Concentrati qui."

Obbedisce, ed è meglio, è molto meglio. È proprio quello di cui ha bisogno. Il leggero rossore delle guance di John sotto l'abbronzatura. L'intensità degli occhi. Le mille imperfezioni nella sua pelle che lo rendono solo più adorabile, più espressivo e più dannatamente UMANO di chiunque altro Sherlock abbia mai conosciuto.

Quel bastardo di Mycroft aveva ragione -- Sherlock è innamorato del suo dottor Watson e non c'è modo di girarci attorno.

Si aspettava di annoiarsi. Il sesso di solito è noioso. Ma l'intensità di John è affascinante. Infinitamente. E gli sembra trovare cose nuove e diverse da fare ad ogni carezza. I suoi fianchi iniziano a muoversi in quella stretta. Sì. Fai così. Sì. Fai così. "Sì. Così. Sì!"

John lo bacia. Duro. Predatore. Possessivo. La sensazione è come un ordigno incendiario, lo infiamma dall'interno verso l'esterno in mille micro-esplosioni che si accumulano e s’innalzano su e su fino a raggiungere il punto di combustione critica e c'è solo desiderio, desiderio, desiderio e calore, calore, calore e il mondo scompare e c'è solo John e il BISOGNO.

John non gli srotola addosso un altro preservativo. È un momento di realizzazione distruttivo, e poi un picco di eccitazione vertiginosa. Sherlock SA oltre ogni ombra di dubbio che questa è la misura della sua fiducia. Come gettarsi nell'abisso con un tuffo ad angelo, John vuole conoscerlo completamente. Essere parte di lui senza niente tra di loro. Essere SUO.

Le ginocchia di John gli cavalcano i fianchi, scivola lentamente verso il basso e Sherlock è completamente perso. Il secondo ingesso è persino migliore del primo perché può VEDERE. Questa volta può guardare. Può toccare. Allaccia le dita con quelle scivolose di John. Passa le mani in mezzo alla leggera spolverata di peli sul suo petto. Lo sente scivolare contro di lui e circondarlo. Ogni esalazione del fiato. Ogni inalazione tremante.

Sherlock all'inizio sta attento a non muoversi troppo. Lascia che John trovi il suo ritmo. E una volta che lo fa, Sherlock si muove con lui. Incontra ogni spinta verso il basso. Circonda i fianchi di John con le mani. Lo muove delicatamente e sottilmente in modo che entrambi...

Sì. Molto meglio Molto meglio così. John sta lottando per mantenere il controllo e la compostezza. È splendido da guardare e ancor più splendido da sentire. E quella lenta spirale di tensione. Il contrarsi dello scroto che significa che il suo corpo sta rispondendo. Interessante. L'orgasmo di solito richiede più tempo, a volte ore. Spesso non succede affatto. Ma John è su di lui e attorno a lui e scivola contro di lui ed è fottutamente GLORIOSO e anche se è così bello che il suo istinto è quello di chiudere gli occhi, non vuole farlo per paura di perdere anche solo una frazione di secondo di John che continua dannatamente a muoversi anche se Sherlock è abbastanza sicuro che sia in preda a un continuo orgasmo in tutto il corpo. Gli afferra saldamente i fianchi e si spinge forte in lui perché può e perché questo farà disintegrare completamente John e sarà più fantastico di qualsiasi altra cosa, anche se non vuole che finisca ma è anche sicuro che potrebbe morire se non potesse venire perché venire DENTRO John sarà così incredibilmente bello che potrebbe benissimo ucciderlo e non gliene importa nemmeno un po’...

L'orgasmo lo sconvolge completamente, anche se è sicuro di aver a stento emesso un suono, non che si sarebbe potuto sentire, con John che urla fino a diventare rauco.

Poi, c'è silenzio.

È così calmo e tranquillo che all'inizio il silenzio non si registra sui sensi di Sherlock. Il suo cervello è sempre al lavoro, anche quando soccombe ad alcune ore di sonno intermittente. Ma questo…?

Silenzio. Immobilità. Tutto in pace tranne il suo respiro, che sembra essere un po’ impazzito.

La testa di John è gettata all’indietro. Pesa leggermente contro le ginocchia di Sherlock, che si sono alzate per sostenergli la parte bassa della schiena. Sperando che il silenzio nella sua testa continui ancora per un po’, Sherlock fa leva per sollevarsi e John si mette a cavalcioni sul suo grembo. John sembra rientrare da uno stato di estatica beatitudine, sciogliendosi contro Sherlock in un abbraccio scoordinato. Il bacio è umido e grato e così palesemente VERO che Sherlock avvolge le braccia attorno a John, tenendolo stretto.

Anche dopo che il bacio è lentamente finito, John si preme la testa di Sherlock sul petto.

Nel silenzio lui riesce a sentire battere il cuore di John con assoluta chiarezza.

John è suo. Vuole esserlo. Il corpo umano non può mentirgli.

"Grazie," gli dice piano.

La risata gorgoglia dal petto di John, all’inizio zoppicante, poi esplodendo sempre più forte. John gli circonda il viso con le mani, lo bacia sonoramente e ride come se fosse la cosa più divertente mai sentita.

Sherlock non è del tutto sicuro di cosa pensarne.

"Non lo sai nemmeno, vero?" riesce finalmente a dire John.

"So cosa?" Il silenzio inizia a ritirarsi un po’ mentre l'ansia s’insinua di nuovo.

"Quanto sei fottutamente fantastico."

Lui cerca in ogni sfumatura dell'espressione di John un qualsiasi segno di falsità o esagerazione. Non ne trova alcuno. Sorride lentamente "Fai la più intrigante mossa dimenante, quando ti passo la mano lungo il fianco. E fai questo rumore."

John geme nella sua bocca.

"Sì, esattamente quello," continua Sherlock. "Voglio sapere se lo farai ogni volta."

John sogghigna. "Sembra qualcosa che richiede sperimentazione."

"Costante," insiste Sherlock. "Dovrò testare dozzine di variabili."

"Geniale." John si sporge per baciarlo. S’irrigidisce di colpo, in una rivelazione. Si tira indietro. "Dobbiamo vestirci."

Sherlock gli mette le mani sulle scapole, tirandolo giù, possessivo. "Ma mi sto divertendo."

John lo bacia brevemente. "Anch'io. Continuiamo più tardi, se ce la faccio, ma l'ho appena risolto."

Sherlock dovrebbe essere in grado di piegare John in modi interessanti, a condizione di stare attento alla ferita alla gamba che non esiste e a quella alla spalla che invece sì. "Risolto cosa?"

"La sorella della ragazza assassinata." Solo John può comunicare così tanto con uno sguardo.

È il turno di Sherlock di tendersi, questa volta per il trionfo. "Il braccialetto coi ninnoli."

John annuisce. "Il terzo - non è un ninnolo, è una chiave. La chiave dello scompartimento segreto in quella maledetta scrivania. E stasera si trasferisce, abbandonando disinteressatamente il suo appartamento in città per tornare a consolare i loro genitori."

Buon dio, come ha fatto a farselo sfuggire? "Non i loro genitori, i SUOI genitori."

John annuisce. "Non è una sorella; è una cugina, ed è stato tutto a causa dell'eredità che ha perso perché la ragazza che ha ucciso era una parente più stretta."

Il suo sangue freme, la carezza familiare del suo diletto signore e padrone il Crimine. "Quell'uomo che abbiamo inseguito - e a cui tu hai sparato - è stato ASSOLDATO per essere trovato."

Annuendo più ferocemente, John gli scivola via. Sherlock deve sorreggerlo, perché le sue ginocchia sono un po’ traballanti per l’esercizio molto soddisfacente.

"Il povero bastardo pensava di essere stato assunto per scassinare un appartamento per restituire una proprietà ‘legittima’," dice John, "non per trovare il corpo di una ragazza uccisa. E tu sei stato un colpo di fortuna capitandoci sopra trovandolo per caso come hai fatto."

Sherlock è il più veloce a vestirsi, ma l'abbigliamento di John è meno complicato. Mentre si dirigono verso la porta, Sherlock gli blocca la strada. John va così facilmente tra le sue braccia. Il bacio è intenso e feroce e ha sapore di vittoria immanente.

John gli sorride. “Il gioco è iniziato?"

"Il gioco è decisamente iniziato."

Le risatine si trasformano in risate mentre raccattano i cappotti, rincorrendosi a vicenda giù per le scale strette e fuori dalla porta.

Mentre Sherlock chiama il taxi con un cenno, John gli prende la mano.

Senza guardare, Sherlock gliela stringe.

John restituisce la stretta.

_Mycroft: Ringraziarmi non è necessario.  
Sherlock: Ringraziarti non era previsto.  
Mycroft: Devo far aggiungere da Anthea "lubrificante" e "preservativi" all'elenco dell’essenziale?  
Sherlock: Fai quello che ti pare.  
Mycroft: Magnanimo, ma una concessione pericolosa da fare.  
Sherlock: Sono di buon umore. Il caso è risolto. Il pericolo mi sta bene.  
_ _Mycroft: Ma John?_  
_Sherlock: Come fa Anthea._  
_Mycroft: Touché._

Fine

**Author's Note:**

>  ***NdT** : Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer, detto il mostro di Milwaukee, è stato un serial killer statunitense. Tra il 1978 e il 1991 fu autore di diciassette omicidi con metodi particolarmente cruenti che comprendevano, tra le altre nefandezze, anche la necrofilia (e Sherlock chiaramente allude a questa, quando dice che lui non ha mai scopato con delle prove 😰)


End file.
